The Bartender In The Barrel
by Phyren Ice
Summary: A collection of shattered bones in a burning barrel leads our crime-fighting duo to a nightclub in Vermont that looks exactly like the one Booth & Brennan had owned in his coma dream. But the parallels don't just end there. Season 5 finale rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first Bones fanfic so please go easy on me ;) This is an episode replacement story. I felt season 5 finale should've mirrored season 4 finale and held more significance then a flashing clock and tower of wings in a hoarders house, especially if their going to have the same titles with key words swapped. So if you felt the same way then please read, enjoy, and review! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of the Bones characters but I do own the others in this story so please do not use them without my permission. Full list is on my profile. **

**Oh, I also did my homework so the scientific sounding stuff is real, not just made up words or garble. And to change it up a little from the show, there will be Nissan plug-ins, not Toyota :P **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The crisp autumn air brought an invigorating feel to the thickly wooded forest. The trees were beginning to turn into vibrant hues of yellows, reds and oranges. A herd of deer grazed at a stream nearby until the sound of an engine and crunching tires sent them skittering in different directions. A yellow Nissan Xterra broke through the trees, barreling its way across the invisible road it was creating.

"Booth, will you please be careful," Brennan snapped as she tightened her grip on the handle near her head.

"Awe, come on Bones; have a little faith in me, huh? I'll get you to the crime scene in one piece. Unless you wanted to free dive from a helicopter, four-wheel driving is the only way to get there." Booth flashed his cocky grin.

"What made you pick this ridiculous color anyway?" Brennan quipped.

"What's wrong with yellow? It's a _cool_ color. Makes us look like a beacon of sunshine showing the way to righteousness."

Brennan bellowed out in laughter. "That's absurd."

Booth glanced sideways and smiled. He loved it when she laughed, especially that loud, hearty laugh, but he would never admit to it out loud.

Not now anyway.

He already had his heart crushed once by this beautiful woman, but it was partially his fault. He rushed her and he of all people knew she couldn't be rushed. He also made the mistake of saying he was giving up and moving on. He mentally slapped himself on that one. He decided to hit the restart button and try again.

He turned his attention back to the forest.

Within a few minutes other vehicles started to come into view.

"Looks like we're here Bones," Booth commented as he pointed to the vehicles and what appeared to be a lone burning barrel amidst the chaos of law enforcement officials.

Booth pulled the Xterra next to the other SUV's and parked. Brennan quickly climbed out and went to the back to retrieve her equipment while Booth leisurely stretched and looked around. He widened his arms in a grand gesture as he followed behind a quick-paced Brennan.

"Look at this place Bones. Just smell the clean, crisp air of New Hampshire State. Talk about getting away from the noise and the smell of the city."

Brennan just gave him a look that he knew well. It was the _'focus on the work at hand'_ look.

They made their way to the burning barrel where a few state police officers and FBI crime unit workers were scouting the area. No one was actually touching the barrel itself.

A state trooper stopped them and Booth pulled out his badge. "I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth and this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan."

The officer tipped his hat to Brennan and smiled. "Dr. Brennan, in the flesh; It's an honor. I've read all your books, ma'am."

Brennan opened her mouth to speak but Booth cut her off. "That's nice and all, Officer…" Booth squinted to read the officer's name pin, "Crest, but we have a job to do. What can you tell us about the body?"

Officer Crest nodded quickly. It was obvious that Booth made him slightly nervous.

"Yes, the body. Well a couple of local teens on four-wheelers found it; gave them quite a spook. There isn't much of a body left, just bones. Well, actually just a skull and what appears to be bones. I was the first responding officer and I knew right away this was out of our league."

"Has anyone touched the barrel or remains?" Brennan asked.

"No ma'am, I made sure that everyone steered clear of it as per the orders given by the FBI."

Brennan looked up at Booth and smiled. She knew it was him who gave the order. Booth winked at her then ushered her over to the barrel. When he peeked inside his eyes widened. "Wow! What a mess. I hope you're good at jigsaw puzzles."

"I don't know what that means."

He rolled his eyes. "Jigsaw puzzles Bones come on, little jagged pieces of cardboard that interlock. You can't tell me you never put one together."

She tilted her head in typical Brennan fashion. "I know what a jigsaw puzzle is Booth, but I don't see how it pertains to the shattered pieces…" Her eyes lit up as she figured out what Booth meant. "Oh I get it, because the victim is broken into several pieces resembling that of a jigsaw puzzle."

Booth shook his head then pulled out some index cards and a pen. Brennan peered down and noticed right away that this was not going to be an easy case.

Inside the barrel laid several hundred pieces of shattered bones with the skull sitting intact on top. They were all stripped of their flesh and gleaming white.

"So what have we got, Bones?"

"Well they are definitely human."

She waved a crime scene agent over and had him take some pictures before she disturbed it. Brennan leaned into the barrel and rummaged through the bone fragments until she spotted a broken rib. She picked it up and studied it for a few seconds.

"Pitting on the sternal rib end puts age between 30 and 35. Finding time of death is going to be difficult." Brennan bent back over and picked up the skull. She rotated it in her hands carefully, "appears to be female, Caucasian." She leaned again into the barrel and replaced the skull.

She started to lean in further, trying to dig deeper into the bone pile, hoping to find a full bone still intact.

Booth looked up from writing and saw Brennan bent in half into the barrel, standing on her tippy toes. Panicking, he quickly grabbed Brennan by the waist and hoisted her up into a standing position. "Geez Bones, are you trying to crawl in there with the victim?"

Brennan twisted in his hands and straightened. "I was perfectly in control Booth."

Their faces are mere inches apart and Booth suddenly remembered he still has his hands on her hips. Quickly removing them, he took a step back and nervously clapped his hands together. "Sure, Bones, whatever you say. Did you find cause of death?"

"This victim is broken into several hundred fragments. It's going to take some time to figure out cause of death, Booth." Brennan turned back to the barrel and looked down. "At least the skull remains intact. Identifying her shouldn't be difficult."

"So, ship it all to the Jeffersonian?"

Brennan shook her head. "No, I want to try to reassemble the pieces myself before shipping it."

"Awe, Bones don't you have faith in your squinterns?"

Brennan narrowed her eyes. "I don't believe in faith nor do I believe that this amount of damage should be handled by someone unable to get the job done in a timely manner. This victim deserves swift justice."

"And that person who can get it done in a timely manner is…" Booth led on even though he knew the answer.

"Is me of course." Brennan stated as she cocked her head and smiled.

"Of course," Booth chuckled as he waved Officer Crest over. "Do you have a lab or coroner's office nearby that Dr. Brennan can use to examine the remains?"

"Sure thing Agent Booth, she can use the coroner's lab in Jefferson. I'll go ahead and make the arrangements."

"Thanks Officer Crest," Booth turned to Brennan. "You hear that Bones? Jefferson. Your home away from home; your mini Jeffersonian in Jefferson."

Brennan gave him a quizzical look. "I don't know what that means."

Booth rolled his eyes. "Of course you don't, rain man."

* * *

><p>Booth and Brennan stood over the skeletal remains on the table. The pieces had been removed from the barrel and placed on the stainless steel slab. Everything but the victim herself was sent to the Jeffersonian.<p>

Brennan brought a bone fragment up to her nose and sniffed. Booth made a disgusted face.

"Do you have to do that in front of me?"

Brennan shoved the piece in Booth's face. "Smell it. What does it smell like to you?"

Booth carefully took a whiff and then took another. He relaxed when he realized it wasn't a horrible scent.

"Bleach. It smells like bleach."

"That was my conclusion also." She placed the bone back on the table.

"Bones this is a lot of… well, little bones," Booth observed. "I know you're good, well more then good, but this is going to take days to put back together. Maybe you should have a squintern fly up here."

"What's the matter Booth, don't you have _faith_ in me?" Brennan questioned with a glint in her eyes.

"Of course I have faith in you. It's just, there are hundreds of pieces, some smaller then my finger nails," Booth paused as he locked eyes with Brennan's confidant stare. He knew he wasn't going to persuade you to bring in help. "Fine, I'll go get take out and coffee."

Armed with Elmer's glue and nothing more, she lost herself in her work. Booth had forced her to eat a little and kept feeding her coffee throughout the night. He reluctantly dozed off in a nearby chair and awoke several hours later. Rubbing his eyes and stretching his sore back, he looked over to find Brennan still hunched over the table.

"Why am I not surprised to find you still up?" Booth mused.

Brennan never looked over at him as she continued gluing. "You should've went to the hotel and slept. That chair was not the best decision with your back."

He stood up and stretched again. "Hey that's what I got you for."

He approached the table and was shocked to find almost the whole skeleton was complete. "Wow Bones you're almost done!"

"Yes. I had some difficulties with the right calcaneus, cuboids, and left medial cuneiform but the remaining pieces will be effortless to complete."

"I don't suppose you could pause for a few seconds and work your magic on my back?"

Brennan looked at him for the first time and smiled. She snapped her gloves off and Booth wordlessly turned around. His heart jumped a beat when he felt her warm arms slide underneath his and trail up to his neck. Slowly she rolled his upper body in circles then snapped him straight up. His entire spine cracked and he gasped at the sudden pain which thankfully subsided. She removed her arms and he immediately felt the coldness in their place. He wished he could feel those warm limbs under different circumstances.

Booth felt a blush start to warm his face. He quickly stumbled away from her and grabbed his blazer.

"Thanks Bones. I will uh, go get us some coffee," He stuttered.

He didn't wait for her answer as he quickly exited the lab. Brennan turned and was surprised by his sudden retreat. She shrugged to herself and went back to gluing.

* * *

><p>Three hours later the victim's bones were completed and a full skeleton was laid out on the table in front of them. Brennan had already begun looking for a cause of death. Her laptop was set up next to the coroner's table and Cam's face appeared on the screen.<p>

"There appears to be no flesh left for me to work with. Do you think a chemical agent removed the flesh?" Cam asked.

"They smell like bleach," Booth interjected.

"Well that won't be very helpful. You can buy bleach anywhere and it probably erased away whatever method was used to remove the flesh. What are your findings so far, Dr. Brennan?"

"She was severely tortured, peri-mortem," Brennan stated. She pointed to the victim's right arm. "The victim has damage to the metacarpal bones, along with compound fractures of the trapezium, scaphoid, and the base of the radius of the right arm. Her radius and ulna were also fractured on both arms."

"She put up a fight." Booth interpreted.

Brennan nodded in agreement and continued. "The victim also suffered a shattered patella of the right leg, fractured cheek and nasal bones, and a cracked sternum. Some of these wounds were in the first stages of healing."

"So she was beaten and tortured, then somehow had her flesh removed and her bones bleached and then the killer breaks her into a thousand pieces," Booth surmised.

"Actually it was 922 pieces," Brennan corrected.

"That poor woman suffered a horrible death," Cam commented.

Brennan tried to remain stiff-lipped. She refused to let herself see the pain the victim had suffered. "Did Dr. Hodgins have a chance to analyze the burning barrel?"

Before Cam could answer, the sound of a card being swiped could be heard and then Hodgins appeared on the screen. "Hey Dr. B, I've collected particulates from the barrel and found two interesting sediments: green slate containing chlorite and marble containing pyrite, chalcopyrite, muscovite, and chlorite. These two sediments are indigenous to southwestern Vermont."

"Vermont?" Booth questioned.

"I would say try looking somewhere around Burlington, Vermont," Hodgins explained.

"Have you looked for cause of death yet?" Cam asked.

"No. I was actually going to start looking now. If it's okay with you, I would like to find cause of death before I ship the remains to you," Brennan requested.

Cam nodded. "Of course Dr. Brennan, I would expect no less. Before you start your investigation, can you get the skull scanned and sent to Angela for identification?"

Brennan nodded.

"Okay then, we'll be in touch." A few seconds later the screen went blank.

"So how about we go find some grub to eat in this little town?" Booth suggested.

Brennan looked up briefly to make eye contact. "Sure, Booth just let me finish this. I need to place markers on the skull for Angela and scan it into the computer for her. Also, I would really like to start searching for cause of death."

"So what you're trying to say is no Booth, I need to stay here and do my squinty bone stare for several hours while you go fetch me food and coffee," Booth said mimicking her voice. "Well, I guess that means I'm on a mission to find take out again," Booth mumbled as he turned on his heel and left Brennan alone in the morgue.

A smile crept onto her lips that turned into a full grin as she picked up the skull and stared at it. "Got him wrapped around my thumb," She stated aloud to herself proudly.

Unbeknownst to her, Booth was still in hearing distance.

"Its little finger, you got me wrapped around your little finger, or pinky if you prefer," Booth shouted from the hallway.

Brennan's head snapped in the direction of his voice and then before she could prevent it, a light red started to paint her cheeks. She quickly went back to work and tried to pretend she never heard him respond. A chuckle from the hallway only made her face become redder and she cursed under her breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Booth had returned from going out for coffee for the fifth time that morning and set one down next to her. Brennan had pulled another all-nighter examining the bones. She was just about to give up when her eyes caught something. She picked up the hyoid bone and stuck it under a magnifier to study it closer. After a few minutes, her face broke into a giant grin.

"I found cause of death!" she shouted.

"Jeez, Bones I'm right here. No need to shout," Booth quipped.

"Sorry, I'm used to having to shout to gather the squints," Brennan explained.

Booth smiled and approached her. "Did I ever tell you how much I love it when you call your highly intelligent scientific group of employees, squints?"

Brennan held the small bone up to Booth's face. "The hyoid bone has a fracture. It is a very fine fracture, but it indicates strangulation. I almost missed it due to the fact that this was one of the shattered bones I had glued together," Brennan informed him, ignoring his question. "I need to tell Cam."

She turned away from him and hit a few buttons on the laptop to interlink with the Jeffersonian.

Booth walked right up to her, pressing his chest lightly against her back. He bent his head and whispered. "Go ahead and pretend you didn't hear me but I know you did."

She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as his words tickled her ear. The heat from his body against her back was causing a warming sensation deep within her. She found herself choking on the words she wanted to spat back at him but before she could truly panic, Booth stepped away from her to go retrieve his coffee. She took an unnecessary lungful of breath and released it slowly. Booth didn't miss it and he smiled into his coffee cup. He knew it was only a matter of time that she came to terms with what he already knew to be true. He just had to be strong and continue to chip away at her wall until it came crashing down.

Before either of them spoke, Cam popped up on the screen. "You find something, Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes, I found cause of death. It was strangulation," Brennan informed Cam as she held up the hyoid bone. "Her hyoid was fractured."

"Are you okay? You look a little flushed," Cam observed.

Booth coughed to hide a chuckle as Brennan looked down. "I'm fine Dr. Saroyan."

Cam looked between the two partners and was about to say something when Angela approached.

"This is my rendering of the victim," Angela said as she walked into view with a sketch of a woman's face in her hands. "I ran it through the database and got a hit. Her name is Macie Johnson."

Booth scribbled the name down then pulled out his cell phone to call FBI headquarters. After jotting a few things down and a mumbled, "Thanks Charlie," he hung up and walked over to stand by Brennan.

"She was reported missing three weeks ago by close friends, Sabrina and Jesse Matthews. She was the bartender at their nightclub Artemis in Burlington, Vermont," Booth informed everyone.

"I will have the remains shipped out in the next hour," Brennan stated. Cam nodded and the screen went blank.

She turned around and almost slammed into Booth. She cocked her head to the side and glared at him. "Is there a reason you are invading my personal space?"

Booth's eyes twinkled as he crossed his arms. "You can play dumb with me all you want but I know you know what I already know and one of these days you will admit it to me, out loud."

Brennan straightened and stuck her nose up at him. "I have no idea what you are talking about and you" Brennan jabbed a finger in Booth's chest, "should know by now that I am not dumb. I am a genius." Brennan walked around him and started to wrap the bones for shipping.

Booth rubbed his chest where she poked him then turned on his heel and faced her. "That is my whole point Bones, you are far from dumb. That goes for not only book smarts but people skills too, thanks to me, because I am rubbing off on you," Booth clarified.

"What? No, that is ludicrous. A person cannot physically rub off onto someone else unless you are referring to the shedding of epithelial…," Brennan paused as she took in Booth's expression. "Oh, I'm being too literal again, aren't I? "

Booth sighed dramatically. "Yes, Bones."

"Then my answer would have to be yes. I have found myself behaving in a less literal and scientific way outside the work environment and embraced a more societal way to express human emotions in the past few years."

"Thanks Bones. I thought you were going to be difficult for a minute there."

"Why are you thanking me?"

Booth walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Because you just complimented me in your own words."

Brennan tilted her head as she thought about this. "You are correct. I did compliment you and you're welcome."

"Let's get this body shipped out and get the hell outta this little town," Booth said as she returned to the task of wrapping the bones.

"I thought you liked this place?" Brennan asked.

"I did until I realized they had no diner. What kind of town has no diner?"

Brennan shook her head and chuckled. "Only you would be concerned about that factor. Help me finish this and we can leave that much sooner. I am assuming we are headed to Vermont after this?"

He nodded. "You would _assume _correctly. I just hope they have a diner."

Brennan rolled her eyes and chuckled.

* * *

><p>After shipping out the remains to the Jeffersonian, they had made their way to Vermont. Booth was very happy to see that Burlington was far from a ghost town and that there were in fact, a few diners.<p>

Brennan was unpacking in her hotel room with Angela on her laptop screen.

"So you and Agent Studly aren't sharing a room?" Angela asked.

Brennan gave her an exhausted glare. "Ang, we've been over this several times…"

"I know, I know," Angela interrupted, "strictly professional between you two. I just hope you know what you are doing Bren, before it's too late. That man did something very difficult and got the response he most feared."

Brennan slumped down at the desk and faced her best friend. "I'm not good for him. He deserves better, someone who can give him a lifetime of happiness. I can't change."

"Bren, sweetie, he doesn't want better. He wants you and only you, exactly as you are. The whole 'I can't change' line is a load of crap and you know that it is. Sweetie, the best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or touched. They must be felt with the heart," Angela explained.

Brennan looked down. "I don't know what that means."

Angela crossed her arms. "Yes, you do."

Brennan got up from the desk and quickly turned her back to the laptop. She stepped out of the screen's view and wiped the offending tears that had fallen from her eyes. She took a deep breath then came back into view and proceeded to unpack her suitcase.

"So tell me Ang, has the weapon been discovered yet?"

Angela sighed at her friends 'back to business attitude' but knew it was her way of dealing with emotions. "Yeah, the weapon used was an aluminum baseball bat and..."

A knock on Brennan's door followed by the sound of a key card swiping had both turning to see Booth enter her room. "Hey Booth, Angela was just informing me of the weapon."

Angela smiled at Booth as she raised one eyebrow. "So, you have a key to Brennan's room. Interesting, very interesting."

"The weapon Angela," Booth ordered.

"Oh alright. Some of the damage was caused by an aluminum baseball bat and the rest was done by bare hands, including the strangulation. I just finished the simulation program for you and Brennan to view. I warn you though, it's violent."

Brennan sat at the desk and Booth leaned on it to hover over the laptop. Angela hit a couple buttons and her window shrank to the corner while another window popped up. The program started and they watched as the victim was attacked, her arms trying to protect herself as a bat swung over and over, breaking her arms and right knee. After a final blow with the bat to the chest, causing the sternum to crack, the victim is seen being continuously struck over and over on the face with bare hands. The killer then placed both hands around the victim's throat, strangling her until she dies.

Booth and Brennan sat quiet for a moment as the simulation ended. They are appalled by the brutality of the crime. Angela brought her window back up to fill the laptop screen. She is the first to speak. "All that you saw in the simulation occurred over a period of six days before she was murdered. The actions are in chronological order as they occurred."

"She either pissed someone off or broke some psycho's heart," Booth commented.

Cam appeared next to Angela and nodded in agreement. "I'm with you on that, this looks like a classic crime of passion. They are usually the most violent."

"Hopefully tomorrow we'll get some insight from her friends. Looks like we're going clubbin' tomorrow, Bones," Booth cracked, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"What? No, we are going to a nightclub to investigate," Brennan stopped when Booth gave her his charm smile. "Oh, you were giving a colloquialism of a nightclub genre, I get it."

Booth shook his head and chuckled as Cam and Angela chuckled with him.

"Are you still working on what was used to break her bones into several pieces?" Brennan asked bringing them back to business.

Cam shook her head. "Not sure yet. There are no markings and of course no particulates where the bones were broken. Hodgins and Wendell are testing the only theory that seems to fit which is breaking all of them without any tools."

"Let me know when you get an answer."

"Always do," Cam commented and smiled before the screen went blank.

* * *

><p>The next day the partners were driving along the road in yet another rented Nissan Xterra, except this one was black.<p>

"How come you didn't get the yellow one? I thought yellow was a _cool_ color," Brennan asked.

Booth shrugged. "You didn't seem to like the yellow so I went with black."

Booth felt her staring at him so he turned to her. They locked eyes but the intensity of it had both of them looking away at the same time. Brennan stared out her window as she spoke.

"You could've got the yellow, Booth. It kind of grew on me."

He rolled his eyes. "Now you tell me."

Brennan whipped her head in his direction. "Well, how was I supposed to know that you were going to get a different color based on me?"

"I did it out of courtesy because you complained about the yellow the whole time we drove it in New Hampshire!" Booth shouted.

Both partners went silent for a few minutes as they stewed. Booth looked over at her staring out the window and fought to keep the smile off his face. He could tell by her body language that she was no longer angry either. As if on cue, she turned and looked at him, giving a weak smile.

"Do you have any leads or _gut_ feelings about the murderer?" Brennan asked.

"According to the original missing persons report, her friends insisted on the victim's ex-girlfriend, Paula Fredd, as being the main suspect. Paula is bipolar and had dated Macie prior to moving to Vermont when Macie broke it off. Ms. Fredd had caught up to her recently and hit her in a heated argument. Over a dozen people witnessed it being that it occurred at the nightclub. She was kicked out and given a defiant trespass. She was also charged with assault and battery but served no jail time. This incident happened four days before Macie went missing. Investigators questioned Paula for hours but she never gave any indication that she was involved with Macie's disappearance. Without a body and no evidence, they had to let her go." Booth looked over at Brennan with a smirk. "You do know this is a gay nightclub that we are going to, right?"

Brennan scoffed. "Yes Booth, I am well aware of that. We have had cases involving homosexuals before. I thought by now we have accepted the fact that it bothers neither of us. I do recall you telling me that you had a lesbian aunt who was, as you put it, your favorite aunt."

"Aunt Ruth. Yeah, I miss her," Booth smiled. "The nightclub should be just around the corner."

Booth turned onto a street and a large brick building with blue shutters came into view. The top of the building was bordered in blue paint with yellow blocked-lettering, spelling 'Artemis' repetitiously around it. A blue canopy covered the entrance way.

Booth stared up at the building with a quizzical expression as he parked on the street.

"Booth, are you okay?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah, I'm just having a sense of déjà vu right now."

"Booth, there is no scientific proof that déjà vu even exists. A physiological explanation of déjà vu is that the optical and neural paths from the two…" Booth cupped his hand over Brennan's mouth before she could continue and leaned in close to her.

"Let it go, Bones, I'm not in the mood for some squint factor of how déjà vu is nothing but the neurons in our brain firing at the optical lenses to envision what our brain wants us to believe that we have seen but haven't seen before," Booth ranted.

Brennan burst out laughing into his hand and he quickly removed it, wiping it on his jacket while glaring at her.

"That makes absolutely no sense!" Brennan shouted through hysterics.

He brushed her off and exited the vehicle. He couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen this place before. He quickly walked to Brennan's side as she exited the truck and guided her to the main doors. As soon as they entered the nightclub, Booth froze. Brennan continued walking ahead, not even noticing his absence from her side.

"This place is almost symmetrical to the Jeffersonian lab, wouldn't you agree?"

When she got no answer, she turned around and found Booth still in the entrance way. She tilted her head in typical Brennan fashion as she made her way back to his side. "Booth, is something wrong?"

Booth didn't answer her as he stared blankly at his surroundings.

The bar top was illuminated in white lights while ominous yellow lighting glowed on the bar wall where various liquors were stored. Blue lights illuminated the raised dance floor located in the center and also under the overhang of the bar top, giving the white linen-covered seats a bluish hue. The entire place had a grey steel look with a catwalk around the top.

Booth remained trapped in place as he started to have an out of body experience. He could literally see himself and Bren leaning on the rails of the catwalk, staring down at the stage below. Even though he was quite a distance away, the wedding band on Bren's finger shimmered boldly in the dim club lights. He continued to stare at the happy couple, watching the scene unfold in the glow of the blue and yellow neon lights of the Artemis logo sign.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I'm evil to end it like that...hehehe. Please review! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! It may be a few days before I get the next chapter up so I hope this will satisfy your appetites until then...**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

_"This place is almost symmetrical to the Jeffersonian lab, wouldn't you agree?"_

_When she got no answer, she turned around and found Booth still in the entrance way. She tilted her head in typical Brennan fashion as she made her way back to his side. "Booth, is something wrong?"_

_Booth didn't answer her as he stared blankly at his surroundings._

_The bar top was illuminated in white lights while ominous yellow lighting glowed on the bar wall where various liquors were stored. Blue lights illuminated the raised dance floor located in the center and also under the overhang of the bar top, giving the white linen-covered seats a bluish hue. The entire place had a grey steel look with a catwalk around the top._

_Booth remained trapped in place as he started to have an out of body experience. He could literally see himself and Bren leaning on the rails of the catwalk, staring down at the stage below. Even though he was quite a distance away, the wedding band on Bren's finger shimmered boldly in the dim club lights. He continued to stare at the happy couple, watching the scene unfold in the glow of the blue and yellow neon lights of the Artemis logo sign._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"Artemis…that's not right, it should be The Lab," Booth mumbled out loud to himself when suddenly he felt a harsh slap to his face. His eyes immediately snapped to the woman in front of him.

"Ow Bones, what the hell?" Booth yelled as he rubbed his cheek.

"I've been calling your name for a few minutes now but you remained in a catatonic state so I slapped you. Are you okay Booth?" she asked.

He was about to say something sarcastic but when he saw the genuine concern in her face he decided to be truthful.

"This, this is exactly the place from my coma dream. I knew I recognized the exterior but this is crazy. This is our nightclub, Bren but it just can't be," Booth explained as his eyes darted around the room.

"Bones," Brennan stated.

Booth gave her an odd look. "Are you talking to yourself or do you see bones somewhere?"

"You called me Bren. I'm Bones, not Bren…just Bones," she corrected. She reached up and placed her hands on Booth's face, forcing him to meet her gaze. "Booth, this is real. I must agree this place is very similar to the Jeffersonian lab, which is what I based the description of the nightclub on. I may have written it, but you lived it in your dream."

Booth's eyebrows furrowed. "Have you been here before? Is this some sick joke?"

"I promise you, I have never been here before today. The concept of originality is ludicrous and anecdotal at best. We are bound to create something that has already existed without our knowledge. Its human nature to be repetitious," Brennan explained.

He smiled. "Thanks Bones. It's just a little eerie to see a dream become so real, but I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" Brennan questioned.

He grabbed her hands from his face and risked a chaste kiss to her knuckles. "Yes, I'm sure."

Unbeknownst to them, a burly woman was watching them the entire time. She was intrigued by their banter and actions, but it wasn't really anything new to her. She had seen it all. After a few minutes, she decided to approach them.

"Is there a problem here?"

Booth reluctantly let go of Brennan's hands and pulled out his badge. "I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI and this here is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian. We're here to see the owners, Sabrina and Jesse Matthews."

The burly woman stuck out her hand. "My name is Rachael Edwards but everyone here calls me Red. I'm the head of security for this club."

Booth and Brennan shook her hand. Red was about 5'6" with cropped wavy hair. Even though she appeared to be a woman in her early fifties, she definitely wasn't someone to mess with.

"Ms. Edwards…" Booth began.

"Red, please call me Red," she insisted.

"Red, how long have you been employed here?" Booth questioned.

"Oh jeez, going on about five years now. Most of us have been here since the first year the Matthews opened this place. We're all old buddies that moved up here to get a fresh start," Red explained.

"So you knew Macie Johnson?" Brennan asked.

"Yes, of course. Is that why you're here?"

"Yes," Booth answered.

"Well in that case, I take it you're presence here isn't good news," Red assumed.

Before Booth could answer, a short, petite woman with cropped bronze hair styled in a messy fohawk and a tall, lean, muscular woman with long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail approached them. They both appeared to be in their late twenties. Red forced a smile and introduced them. "This is Sabrina," Red said as she pointed to the shorter woman, "And Jesse Matthews. Ladies these two are here from the FBI."

"I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan and this is Special Agent Seeley Booth. We are here about Macie Johnson," Brennan explained.

"Red, you can go now, we got this," Sabrina stated softly. Red nodded and walked off. Sabrina turned her attention to Booth and Brennan. "She's dead, isn't she?"

Booth nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid she is. I'm sorry for your loss."

Sabrina's eyes instantly welled up and Jesse wrapped her arms around her. Booth noticed everyone in the building seemed to stop moving at the sound of her soft cries.

"Is there somewhere more private that we can discuss this?" Booth whispered.

Jesse looked behind her and noticed what Booth saw. She made eye contact with Red and nodded. Red clapped her hands and yelled at everyone to get back to work. She didn't have to say it twice as everyone scurried away.

"Follow me," Jesse said, speaking for the first time. She tucked Sabrina against her side as she led the way past the bar and to the back corner.

Booth couldn't help but look around as they went. The club wasn't just similar; it was exactly like his dream. Their office, as no surprise to Booth, was located at the back corner and next to the steps that led to the catwalk. A shiver ran down his spine but he quickly shook it off.

Luckily, the office was decorated differently. Jesse helped Sabrina sit down and handed her a tissue. She offered the couch to Booth and Brennan. He watched as the couple displayed such love and adoration through a simple gaze. Jesse gently touched Sabrina's cheek then turned to face them.

"How long have you two been together?" Booth asked.

Sabrina composed herself and took Jesse's hand. "Going on ten years, five years married. We would've married sooner but we lived in Pennsylvania before moving here and that state doesn't give us any rights. When we moved up here, getting married was the first thing we did."

"How long have you known Ms. Johnson?"

"Oh, almost seven years now. She was a close friend of ours back in PA. At the time, she was on and off with her ex-girlfriend Paula Fredd. We kept telling Macie to break it off with Paula, especially after Paula cheated on her and struck her a few times, but like the typical self-less moron she was she kept going back. When we moved up here and after our wedding, we told her about this club that we just bought and convinced her to move to Vermont. She lived with us for about a year then got her own apartment," Sabrina explained.

"When did Ms. Fredd show up?" Booth asked.

"About four weeks ago. Somehow she found us, most likely due to our nightclub's popularity. We are, after all, the only gay nightclub in the state of Vermont. Paula begged like a pathetic loser for Macie to take her back, to move back to PA. For the first time ever, Macie stood her ground and told that bitch off. Then Paula punched her right in the face. Red wasn't quick enough to prevent it, but she got a hold of Paula before she could hit her again and threw her out of the club. Red and Jesse made it very clear to Paula that she wasn't to return. Charges were pressed and we never saw Paula again after that."

"Did her behavior change after this incident and was she dating anyone?"

She shook her head. "No, she was the same old adorkable Macie. Paula's visit didn't seem to faze her. If anything it made her happier because she finally told Paula off. She said she got over Paula when she moved here. She saw a couple people on and off, but nothing permanent. She wasn't seeing anyone when she disappeared." Sabrina's eyes started to tear up again. "When she didn't show up here the day she disappeared I knew something bad happened. When a week, then two passed with no word from her or the Police, we knew she wasn't coming back." She turned to face Jesse. "God, Jesse we got her killed by making her move up here. She might still be alive if she had stayed in PA."

Jesse reached out and stroked her face. "Come on Shrimp, you know that's not true."

Booth's eyes lit up at the nickname. "Did you just call her shrimp?"

"Yeah, it's her nickname around here since she's the shortest out of everyone," Jesse answered.

"Hey Booth, she has the same nickname as you," Brennan stated as she finally got clued in.

Sabrina chuckled at this, glad for the distraction to keep her from crying again. "Your nickname is shrimp too? Not quite sure how that could be."

"It was a childhood nickname," Booth explained. He leaned towards Brennan."Thanks a lot, Bones."

"Now Bones is an appropriate nickname since you are, after all, a forensic anthropologist," Sabrina assessed.

Booth gave a quizzical look. "How did you know she was a forensic anthropologist, we never told you…" he stopped talking as he followed her pointed finger towards a book shelf. There, he could clearly see all of Brennan's books on the one shelf. "Oh, I should've known." Booth muttered.

"I love to read. I'm sure you noticed the club looks a lot like your lab, Dr. Brennan. I went on your book website to pre-order your second book when I saw the picture they took of you at the Medico Legal Lab and I fell in love with the structure. With some more research and a couple of real good contractors, this club was made."

"I have to admit it is very accurate," Brennan said.

A knock on the door had everyone turning to see Red standing there. Jesse waved her in.

"Sorry to bother you Mrs. B, but Dana is having a melodramatic meltdown in the deejay booth because half the power outlets aren't working."

Jesse's clear blue eyes hardened to ice. "I'll handle this." She kissed Sabrina's hand then stood and faced Booth and Brennan. "Excuse me."

Both nodded and Jesse stomped out the door with Red behind her.

Booth zoned out for a minute, flashing to his dream where all of his workers called him Mr. B. He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose before looking up at Sabrina. He could see Brennan was giving him a concerned look but he ignored her.

"Can I ask why Red called her Mrs. B? I mean your last name is Matthews, isn't it?"

Sabrina chuckled. "The B stands for boss or beast, depending on who you talk to. She's the enforcer of rules around here. Everyone knows to stay on her good side, but she would never hurt anyone intentionally. Only if they hurt her family, which is all of our staff, would she be tempted to be hands on, metaphorically speaking of course. We don't have much family as far as blood relatives go. Both my parents died in a car accident just before we moved up here. Jesse was abandoned at thirteen and had to deal with the foster system for a few years. As you can probably tell, she is very reserved and not very social, but she has a giant heart that can be easily fractured."

Brennan perked up at hearing this news and almost immediately felt different towards Jesse. Booth looked over and smiled encouragingly to her, knowing the abandonment and foster care being mentioned hit a nerve. Sabrina's voice broke through their moment and they turned to her.

"It's actually quite comical to see Jesse be her bossy self because all she has to do is glare, nothing more, and people succumb to her."

"For being a female, she has quite the alpha male tendencies in her attitude," Brennan surmised and then leaned toward Sabrina. "I take it she wears the boxers in the family?" she asked in a loud whisper.

"Pants Bones, not boxers," Booth chastised as he slapped a hand over his face in embarrassment.

Brennan straightened. "That doesn't make any sense. Women wear pants just as much as men do. Boxers on the other hand are a stereotypical material for men to wear."

Sabrina chuckled and pointed between the two of them. "If you don't mind me asking, which one of _you_ wears the pants in this relationship?"

"I do," Booth and Brennan said simultaneously. They looked at each other and glared then Booth cleared his throat. "We aren't in a relationship though."

Sabrina shook her head. "Well, you could've fooled me."

Booth blushed and cleared his throat. "Mrs. Matthews, is it okay if we take a look around and talk to your staff?"

"Yes of course, by all means and please, call me Sabrina."

They all stood up and Sabrina escorted them to the office door. Booth could see the tears starting to well up in her eyes again and knew she needed some time alone. "Thank you for your help, Sabrina and again, I am sorry for your loss."

Sabrina just nodded as he guided Brennan out of the office. He paused and turned back, handing her his business card. "If there is anything else you can think of please call."

She hastily wiped away a tear. "I'm sorry for being so emotional. Please excuse me."

Booth smiled then ushered Brennan down the aisle, leaving Sabrina some time to mourn.

When he found a somewhat secluded spot he stopped and turned to face Brennan. His hands had found their way to his hair and he stressfully yanked at it. She watched him pace back and forth for six full rotations before she put her hands out and blocked him.

"Booth, you always explained the importance of communication so please, tell me what is wrong?"

He threw his hands up. "This place and the similarities to my coma dream, the nicknames and ugh! This is crazy! I feel like I stepped into an alternate universe! How does this not bother you, I mean you wrote the damn fiction that I dreamt!"

"I told you, I only wrote it, I didn't actually live in it Booth."

A bang from up on the catwalk caught their attention. The conversation was forgotten as they both headed up the stairs and approached the deejay booth. Jesse and Red were standing there with another girl who must have been Dana that Red had mentioned. She had an olive complexion with dark curly hair pulled back. Jesse nodded at them as they approached and Red gave a small smile then pointed to the other woman. "Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, this is Dana Donovan, also known as DJ Skittles."

Dana smiled and shook both their hands. "I wish this was under different circumstances. I'm just shocked that she's gone."

"May we speak to you for a minute?" Booth asked.

Dana dropped the cables in her hands. "Sure, we can talk right over here." Dana pointed to the other side of the catwalk and they started to head that way when Brennan stopped by Jesse.

"You might want to check on Sabrina. She started crying again when we left," Brennan whispered.

Jesse nodded and mumbled "Thanks," then headed downstairs. Red followed behind her.

Being that they were alone, Dana turned back to her deejay equipment and started working on setting it up again. Booth pulled out his index cards and started asking questions.

"Have you known Ms. Johnson as long as everyone else seems to?"

"Yeah, give or take a few months. Shrimp and Mrs. B, that's what we call Sabrina and Jesse, are the backbone of this place and our family. Everyone who works here has pretty much been here from the beginning. We would do anything for them two," Dana explained as she set up her turntables.

Booth looked over the side and out onto the dance floor. He half expected to see Motley Crue walk out.

Turning back to Dana he put on his charm smile. "You see a lot from up here, right?" Dana nodded. "Ever see anyone trying to make a pass at Ms. Johnson? Maybe just a little too much?"

Dana paused for a moment and then nodded. "Yeah, there is a regular who comes here. She is quite the party girl. Her name is um, Karen something. I'm sure if you come back tonight you'll find her here."

"Is there anyone or anything that you can think of that sticks out as being suspicious with Ms. Johnson prior to her disappearance?"

She shook her head. "No, nothing comes to mind. Only incident that comes to mind is the one I'm sure you're well aware of and that's with her ex-girlfriend Paula."

"Yes we are. Well thank you for your time Ms. Donovan."

"Sure thing and hey, if you aren't doing anything later come on back. I'll point out Karen to you and maybe you can enjoy some of my mad deejay skills."

Booth just smiled and nodded. As he turned to go he noticed a very attractive female waltzing in the door. He stared at her as she approached the bar and leaned across to flirt with the bartender. A giggle next to him broke him of the spell and he turned to see Brennan covering her mouth to hide her laughter.

"What is so funny?" Booth demanded.

"I'm sorry Booth but I never took you to be someone who was attracted to the male specimen."

Booth's head snapped back to the beautiful woman below. He squinted as if that would make it more clear whether it was a male or female but he still saw nothing to indicate otherwise. He looked back at Brennan. "How do you know that's a male?"

Brennan put her hands on her hips and gave him a cocky grin. "Booth, are you serious? Have we just met?"

He scoffed at her then walked back over to Dana. "Who is that?"

"Lolita Chachi as we all call her but her real name is Chad Phillips. Quite a beauty isn't she? There is just something about mixed races that makes beautiful people."

Booth looked back down and just couldn't believe this lovely creature hid a secret in her pants. He turned back to Dana.

"Thank you for your time. We're gonna go talk to the other employees. We'll be back later and you can point that Karen girl out."

Dana winked. "Sure thing, Agent Booth."

They made their way downstairs and headed for the bar. Brennan let another light chuckle slip.

"Let it go, Bones," he growled.

Booth cleared his throat as he leaned on the bar next to Lolita. She looked over and openly checked him out from head to toe then fanned herself with her hand. "Well hel-lo gorgeous. I know for a fact I have never seen _you_ here before."

Booth blushed slightly and flipped open his badge and showed it to Lolita and the bartender. "I'm Special Agent Booth with the FBI and this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan."

Lolita held her hand out to Booth. "I am Lolita Chachi although I am sure you wanted my real name which is Chad Phillips. This handsome fella-girly behind the bar is Audrey Boyd, but she goes by the name Ares."

Audrey shook Booth's hand with a firm grasp but became very suave when shaking Brennan's hand. "If you were on my team, I would ask you if you were single."

Brennan's brows furrowed slightly. "I'm not a big sports fan so I don't play on any team but Booth does and he is quite good at it, especially with his dominance over the other players."

She beamed a smile at Booth who forced a smile back at her then leaned in to whisper in her ear. "You're not helping me out here, Bones. Being on her team is a saying to distinguish between gay and straight."

Her eyes widened as she realized her mistake. "Oh…well why not just blatantly ask," Brennan turned to Audrey," my apologies for misunderstanding. You are correct in your assumptions that I am not a lesbian but my best friend Angela is a bisexual. You do have very masculine features and characteristics that if I was a lesbian I believe I would find you _very_ attractive."

"Bones!" Booth groaned.

Brennan looked at him innocently. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing," Booth turned to the others."We are here investigating the death of Macie Johnson."

Audrey and Lolita nodded solemnly. "Audrey was just telling me about it before you walked over here. After the first week and nothing was found, we all expected the worse. Macie was very happy here. She wouldn't just up and leave. We all knew something happened to her."

"We had all told the police it was her ex, I mean it just had to be. There isn't one person I can think of aside from Paula who would hurt Macie. Everyone loved her," Audrey said.

"What about a girl named Karen that has been seen trying to get Macie to date her?" Brennan asked.

Lolita tsked. "Please girlfriend, Karen? That girl couldn't hurt a fly. She's harmless. That day that Paula showed up here and hit Macie, Karen hid under a table crying like a baby."

"It's true. I wouldn't suspect Karen at all," Audrey agreed.

"Well, we like to cover all sides. Do either of you know her last name?" Booth asked.

Audrey nodded. "Yeah her last name is Storm."

Lolita gave her a look. "Boy you just know everything around here don't you?"

"I'm a bartender. People tell me everything," Audrey proudly stated.

Booth handed both of them a business card. "If either of you can think of something that might help, please don't hesitate to call me."

Booth escorted Brennan away from the bar when they overheard Lolita. "Mmm, mm, the things I would do to that man."

Brennan looked at him to see he turned three shades of red. She shook her head and laughed until she heard Audrey speak.

"You can keep Special Agent hot stuff. As far as the doctor goes, I would crawl over three miles of broken glass just to sweat in her shadow."

Brennan felt her face heat up only to become scorching hot when Booth started to laugh hysterically.

They made their way to the kitchen to speak with the chef and his cook. Henry Smith, the head chef, was a goofy heavy set man with dark hair and a receding hairline. Henry and his cook Ian Michaels, who was the complete opposite of Henry, had no new information to pass along.

"This is a sad day for all of us. Living in Vermont you develop this fantasy that nothing bad could ever happen here and then reality bitch slaps you in the face," Henry mused.

"Wish we had more to tell you but we don't," Ian admitted.

With mumbled gratitude's for their time, they left the bar with no real leads to move the case along.

* * *

><p>After a quick stop by the hotel to change into civilian clothes, they made their way to a local diner that Chef Henry had highly recommended. After eating what they would usually eat at their diner, they both sat back in contentment as Booth waited for his pie.<p>

"Oh my God that was delicious," Booth hummed.

"It's the same food we always eat."

"Yes, but we have been deprived while we were staying at that ghost of a town in New Hampshire. Come on Bones you gotta admit this is very close to our diner's food."

"I will admit that it is very similar and it was nice to have something familiar in a foreign place."

"Foreign…foreign place? Bones, you make it sound like we're in Europe!"

Booth's pie was put in front of him and he smiled as he dug in. He had a glint of mischief in his eye as he looked at Brennan.

She glared and shook her head. "Don't even ask because the answer still remains no."

Booth waved a piece of pie on his fork in front of her face. "But this is _foreign_ pie. It might have foreign fruit that has a whole different taste to it."

Brennan leaned forward and wrapped her hand around his that was holding the fork.

"Foreign or not, it's still cooked fruit."

She guided his hand to his mouth and put the fork to his lips. She held on until he took the bite into his mouth then let go. "Good boy."

Booth wanted to retaliate on her but he was too shell-shocked by her feeding him. It was like a fantasy come true.

He was beginning to wonder if he should get a CAT scan done. Maybe this whole time he had remained in his coma dream. All along he thought he was awake but he just woke up from one dream and into another. He looked into Brennan's crystal blue eyes. No, this was definitely real. If this were a dream, Brennan wouldn't have turned him down when he asked to give them a chance.

He held her gaze for a few minutes before casting his eyes down to his pie.

She noticed right away that something changed in Booth's expression before he looked down. She decided to avoid asking what was wrong because she had a feeling that it would be something she didn't want to talk about.

"So, where to next?" Brennan asked, hoping to distract his train of thoughts.

"Well, I figured we could go to Paula Fredd's motel room. I received info on her whereabouts," Booth offered.

"Sounds like a plan," Brennan murmured as she quickly slid a finger across his pie plate, scooping up some of what leaked out and brought it to her mouth. As she sucked on her finger, Booth dropped his fork and his jaw went slack. After a few seconds she pulled her finger out and wiped it with a napkin. She made a smacking noise and then scrunched up her nose.

"Nope, I still don't like cooked fruit."

With that, she got up and walked to the exit door. Before walking out she turned back to find Booth still frozen in place.

"Are you coming?"

Booth looked up at her and quickly snapped his jaw shut. She walked out the doors laughing as Booth threw down some money and stumbled out of his chair to catch up.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! Glad to see my ff is being enjoyed! I apologize, this took longer then I hoped to post but I promise I'll make it up by putting chapter 5 up in the next 2 days!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Booth knocked on the door to motel room three. The place was a small rundown shack in the middle of nowhere that was a good hour away from the city.

He knocked harder when he received no answer.

"Paula Fredd, this is the FBI. You have ten seconds to open this door before I bust it down."

"Booth that is unnecessary. We got the key from the desk clerk," Brennan loudly whispered.

"I didn't mean it literally Bones. She doesn't know that," Booth argued through gritted teeth.

Brennan nodded in understanding and grinned. A rustling noise on the other side had both of them turning their attention to the door. Booth had his hand resting on his gun and his body turned to block Brennan from harm. The lock unlatching was heard then the door slowly opened.

"Paula Fredd?" Booth asked.

The stocky woman narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Yeah, that's me."

Booth showed her his badge. "I'm Agent Booth with the FBI. We have some questions to ask you about your ex-girlfriend Macie Johnson."

Paula's eyes lit up at the mention of Macie's name. She swung the door open and motioned them to come in. Booth startled for a moment at the sudden change in behavior but he quickly straightened and walked into her motel room with Brennan behind him.

The small room was in shambles. Clothes and old food containers were strewn about. The scent of body odor and stale cigarettes invaded their senses and Booth scrunched his face in disgust. Brennan of course acted as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Sorry about the mess, I've been under the weather lately. Um, would you like to sit? I can clear a spot…"

Booth cut her off. "No, no thank you. That's not necessary. We'll stand."

Paula smiled. "How is Macie? Is she in trouble?"

"Ms. Johnson is dead," Brennan stated blatantly.

"Way to ease into that, Bones," Booth whispered.

Paula's smile disappeared and she started yanking at her grease-slicked hair, pulling it out of the ponytail tie she had it in. Her eyes glazed over.

"She's dead? Macie is dead? This can't be…" She started to pace.

"I'm sorry but it's true. We are investigating her murder. We need to know when you last saw her." Booth questioned.

Paula froze and glared at Booth. Her eyes held a wild look to them, which disturbed both partners. Brennan involuntarily stepped back.

"Murder?" She mumbled and then she started to speak quickly under her breath to herself.

"Ha!" she burst out after a few minutes, which caused Booth and Brennan to jump.

"Murdered, that's a good one. Did she set you up to this? My Macie, always trying to trick me, playing her little games. You know, she loves to play hide and seek, especially after she makes me upset. I'd punish her for being bad and she'd run and hide. At first I thought she did it to upset me more. I almost feel bad for hitting her again when I found her those first few times. Oh Macie, Macie…" Paula started to cry.

Booth and Brennan stared at her in disbelief. Brennan noticed Booth's rigid jaw and glanced down to see his fists clenched tightly. He did not take abuse lightly and she knew he was on the verge of snapping the crazy lunatic in half. Without thinking, she quickly reached out and grabbed his wrist, wrapping her fingers gently around it and tugged. She felt his body relax under her touch and slowly he opened his fists. He looked at Brennan to communicate through his eyes that he was okay and then turned his attention back to Paula.

"Ms. Fredd, I am not going to ask you again. When was the last time you saw Ms. Johnson?" Booth demanded.

"I don't know, it was at that club that she works at. Those bitches thought that they could take her away from me but man were they wrong."

"Are you speaking of the night that you struck her in front of several witnesses?"

Paula glared. "I only hit her to snap her out of it. They brainwashed her!"

"After that night, you never saw her again?"

"No, I've been waiting for her here. I told her where I was and she was gonna return to me. I been here since and haven't left. I was afraid I would miss her when she came home to me."

"So you are telling me that since that day you have been in this motel room and never left?"

"Isn't that what I just said?" Paula snapped.

"Can anyone vouch for that?"

Paula thought for a minute. "No, probably not. "

"Thank you for your time Ms. Fredd. We'll be in touch. Don't leave town."

Paula gave a confused look. "Leave town? Why would I leave town? Macie won't be able to find me if I leave town."

As they started to walk out, Brennan noticed a prescription bottle and picked it up. It was her medication to control her bipolar disorder and it was empty.

"Ms. Fredd, when was the last time you took your medication?" Brennan asked.

"Um, about a week ago, maybe two. I couldn't leave to get it filled because I would miss Macie so yeah, I'd say a week ago."

Brennan approached her and shoved the empty bottle into her hands. "Macie is dead. She isn't coming back to you. It is important that you take this medication on a regular basis. I suggest you go and get it filled."

Paula started to cry and Booth quickly ushered Brennan out of the motel room. Once they were in the SUV, Booth started to take deep breaths. "Oh thank God for fresh air."

"I must agree. It was quite an unpleasant odor to endure in that room."

Booth looked straight out the windshield. "I should've arrested her just for what she put our victim through."

"Booth, you know it wouldn't have upheld in court. With Ms. Johnson dead, there would be no testimony."

Booth sighed. "I know but that woman is psycho. She should be committed. Maybe I'll put in a call for the men in white coats to scoop her up. Unfortunately, she isn't our murderer."

"What, Booth how can you say that? That woman had the motive and capability to commit murder."

"Maybe, but not of our victim. The person who murdered our victim was smart and clean. Those were two things that Paula Fredd definitely was not."

"I concur but I cannot rule her out until the facts prove otherwise and back up your gut instinct."

He smiled. "I would expect no less from you."

As they shared a moment, Brennan's phone suddenly chirped.

"Brennan."

"Hey Dr. B, we figured out what chopped the victim up," Hodgins stated on the other end.

Brennan put him on speaker phone.

"I have you on speaker Dr. Hodgins."

"She was hacked up with a katana."

"As in a samurai sword?" Booth reiterated.

"Yes, and we're not talking about a cheap, aftermarket sword. This was done by an authentic weapon. This katana will slice through someone like a block of soft butter. This is why there were no marks on the bones. Plus, whoever did this made no hesitation marks. They went gun-ho into it which, even to me is a little disturbing."

"Well that should help narrow the suspect pool down a little," Booth suggested.

"Anyone can buy this sword if they have the money and you don't need a permit to own a sword. If none of the people involved in this investigation own one that leaves very little hope of tracing down the person responsible just by the sword alone."

"Gee Hodgins thanks for raining on my parade," Booth snapped.

Brennan, who was quiet this whole time, suddenly broke into a huge smile. "I know who has the sword."

Booth and Brennan held eye contact until Booth made a rolling motion with his hand. "Well Bones, are you planning to share with the class?"

"Well, I didn't actually see a sword but I made an observation that this person has had a katana in their possession."

Hodgins interjected. "As much as I love to sit around and listen to you two brainstorm, I got some other tests I need to run."

Without a word Booth reached for Brennan's phone and hit the end call button. He straightened in his seat then turned the car on and merged back onto the road. "Back to the club it is. Mr. Smith has some explaining to do."

"I knew you would figure it out without me saying who," Brennan stated proudly.

"That's because I'm smarter than the average bear."

Brennan looked at him quizzically but decided to not ask. Knowing Booth, it had something to do with a television show, more specifically, a cartoon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 delivered early, as promised ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

The club was packed when they arrived there later that evening. The music pounded out of the speakers and bodies swayed to the hypnotic beat on the dance floor.

The doorman, whom they hadn't met yet, asked for an entrance fee when Red made an appearance.

"No charge for these two," Red told the doorman as she grabbed two wristbands and handed them to Booth and Brennan. "So, you guys managed to come back. It's a little hectic tonight as you can see."

"Is Mr. Smith in the kitchen?" Booth asked, practically shouting over the music.

"Yeah, he is but he's a little swamped right now. If you like you can wait at the bar and I'll have him come out as soon as he has a free moment."

"Sure," Booth agreed. He turned to guide Brennan to the bar when he found the spot where she was empty. He quickly looked around but couldn't see her anywhere. Panic started to rise in his chest when suddenly he heard his name being called.

"Booth! Booth, I'm up here!" Brennan shouted.

He followed her voice and finally spotted her up on the dance floor. He climbed the few steps and weaseled his way through the moving bodies until he reached her side.

"Bones, what the hell! You scared me," Booth lectured.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't resist. This music is very alluring. I asked one of the people what genre this is and they told me this is called techno music. I find the strong bass to be replicated to the drums of the Matisupokei tribe."

"Of course, who wouldn't compare the two? As long as you don't start breaking out glow sticks that originated from the luminous tribe of Lite-Brite we should be good," Booth said sarcastically.

Brennan paused. "I never heard of that tribe, did you just make that up?"

"Yes Bones, c'mon," Booth said as he grabbed her arm and guided her to the bar.

Pushing some people out of the way, Booth managed to snag a bar stool and ushered Brennan to sit in it while he stood protectively next to her.

"Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan, I wasn't expecting to see you two so soon," Audrey said as she threw a bar towel over her shoulder. "Can I get you two a drink?"

"Two club sodas," Booth answered. "We're kind of on the clock."

"Well you let me know when you're off the clock and I'll be happy to serve you both something more potent."

"Sure thing," Booth answered.

He turned around and looked at the club, shivering as images flooded his head. Looking up he caught a glimpse of Dana. She was wearing a black fedora and a crimson red button-down shirt. Pumping her fist to the crowd below as she blended the music, Booth suddenly found her missing and Vincent Nigel-Murray standing in her place. He quickly shook his head and looked again but he was still there. A tap on his arm had him turning quickly to find a concerned Brennan staring at him.

"Mr. Smith is waiting for us in the kitchen," Brennan explained.

"Sure, okay, let's go," Booth stuttered as he helped Brennan off the bar stool. Not being able to resist, he looked up at the DJ booth once again and sighed in relief when he saw Dana.

_Maybe I should get a CT scan after all._ Booth thought.

Booth and Brennan made their way to the kitchen to discover Henry was still bustling around cooking and preparing meals.

"I'm sorry Agents but I am afraid we will have to talk in here while I continue to work."

Brennan crossed her arms. "I'm a doctor, not an agent. Where is Mr. Michaels?"

"He's taking a break to get his insulin situated. He's diabetic, poor kid."

Booth noticed waiters and waitresses consistantly entering and leaving. "I'm afraid this is something that should be discussed in private. I'm sure someone here could cover you for a few minutes."

Before Henry could answer, Jesse walked in. She nodded in greeting to the partners then grabbed an apron. She looked at Henry and muttered "go" and before anyone could blink, Henry was beside the duo.

"Shall we," Henry suggested. They all turned and left the kitchen without another word.

Henry led them to an empty break room and they all took a seat at the table.

"So what can I do for you Agent Booth?" Henry asked.

Booth removed a picture from his jean pocket and slid it across the table for Henry to see.

"A katana?" Henry questioned.

"Do you own a sword similar to this one pictured, Mr. Smith?" Brennan asked.

"Yes, I do but how did…oh the picture hanging in the kitchen. That picture was from our Halloween bash last year."

"Mr. Smith, how many katana swords do you own?"

Henry tapped his chin. "Hmm, I believe I have seventeen. I collected them over many years when I was younger. The last time I bought a sword was well over five years ago because I never bought one since I lived in Vermont."

"How many of those swords are authentic?" Brennan asked.

"Two. The rest are just replicas. Why are you so interested in my swords?"

Booth and Brennan shared a look before turning back to Henry.

"Where are those two authentic swords located now?"

"Both are on display in my office, why? What's going on?" Henry demanded.

"Just curious, if you have an office, why didn't we go there to speak privately?" Booth wondered.

"Because it's not just my office. There are three of us in there. It's me, Ian, and Robbie. Ian is in there right now so I brought you here."

Booth's brow furrowed. "Who is Robbie?"

"Robbie is our handyman. Anything mechanical or plumbing that Mrs. B can't fix he takes care of. He comes by once a week."

"Did he come by this week yet?"

Henry shook his head. "No, he comes by tomorrow. Usually gets here around eight in the morning."

"Can you show us to your office? I would like to get a look at those swords."

"Of course, right this way."

They followed Henry down a different hall then the one they had entered. Several doors lined the hallway. There were dressing rooms, bathrooms, and a couple offices. Henry stopped at the last door and opened it without a key. All three stepped inside the rather large office. Ian wasn't in there, having returned to the kitchen at some point. He pointed to the one wall where the katana swords hung. Brennan put on gloves and grabbed the bottom sword first. Pulling the sword out of its sheath, she studied the blade closely.

"This sword could have been responsible. It'll need to be sent to the lab."

Booth nodded and took the sword while Brennan grabbed the other sword on display. Pulling it out of its sheath, she immediately noticed something wasn't right.

"Mr. Smith, are you aware that this sword is not authentic like you have claimed it to be?"

"No, you are wrong. That sword is authentic. I know my swords. Please, may I take a closer look at it?"

Brennan nodded and Henry stepped closer. Within seconds something changed in his expression and he immediately went to reach out for the sword. Brennan quickly pulled it from his reach.

"This is evidence, you cannot touch it."

Henry pointed to the sword in Brennan's hand frantically and looked at Booth. "That's not my sword! It's a fake, a knock-off! The handle is identical to the sword that belongs with that sheath but the blade tells all. Why would someone swap my sword?"

"Mr. Smith, we have reason to believe that your katana may have been involved in the homicide of Ms. Johnson."

Henry took a shaky step towards his desk chair and slumped down. "Oh God, this can't be happening."

Booth made eye contact with Brennan and she understood he wanted to talk to Henry alone. She grabbed both swords then left the office for the SUV.

"Mr. Smith, how many people have access to this office?" Booth asked as he sat at the desk across from him.

"Everyone! We never lock our doors because we trust each other."

"Can the public get in here without being noticed?"

Henry shrugged. "Sure. I mean I suppose they could but it would be hard for them to get a sword past security."

"Do you know if there are any surveillance cameras back here?"

"I don't know. You'd have to ask Mrs. B or Shrimp."

"Take a few minutes to collect yourself. I'll let Mrs. Matthews know that you will be back soon."

"Thanks Agent Booth," Henry sobbed.

He got up and slipped out the door, closing it behind him to give Henry some privacy. He barely stepped two feet away before he heard Henry crying his eyes out.

* * *

><p>"Did the rush end?" Booth asked as he stepped into the kitchen where Ian and Jesse were tidying up.<p>

Jesse looked up from where she was cleaning the counter top. "Where is Henry?"

"He needed a few minutes to compose himself. Mrs. Matthews, do you have surveillance cameras on the premises?"

"Yeah. Would you like to take a look at them?"

Booth smiled his charm smile. "If you wouldn't mind."

"As soon as Henry gets back, I will take you."

Brennan and Red arrived in the kitchen just as Henry made his return.

"How did it go?" Brennan whispered to Booth.

"Good. Mrs. Matthews is going to show us their surveillance footage."

After Jesse mumbled something to Henry, she took off her apron and walked past them with a muttered "follow me". Red quickly turned on her heel and followed her boss, leaving Booth and Brennan looking at each other.

"Typical Alpha," Brennan quipped and Booth chuckled as they ran to catch up.

Jesse led them back out to the main floor and down past her office. In what would be "Angela's" office at the Jeffersonian, this office had 'Security" etched on the door. They entered and found a desk along with a seating area and a conference table. Along the back wall a dozen TV screens were displayed with black and white images playing.

"This is my office. The security staff uses it too," Red explained.

Booth pointed to the cameras. "Do you have any that look in the hallway where Mr. Smith's office is located?"

They walked over to the screens and Red pointed to the top left. Booth nodded, hoping this would give them the lead they needed.

"How far back do you have these recorded?"

"Twelve months."

"Wow. That's impressive. Can you review that footage and see if anyone leaves Mr. Smith's shared office with a sword or something a sword could fit into?"

Jesse and Red exchanged looks at this new info they were hearing but neither questioned it further.

"I can start looking now. How far back should I go?" Red asked.

"At least two months," Booth said.

Red nodded and went to work. Jesse escorted them out of the office.

"While Red works on that please relax and enjoy yourselves. Audrey knows that your drinks are on the house."

"Thank you. If I may ask, where is Sabrina?" Booth asked.

"She went home. She hasn't been feeling well lately and this whole situation doesn't seem to help."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"If you'll excuse me, I have to take Red's position," Jesse said with a glint in her eyes.

"You enjoy busting craniums, don't you?" Brennan asked.

For the first time, Jesse smiled. "Yup."

As Jesse walked away, Booth threw his arm around Brennan's shoulders. "You know you're getting pretty good at reading people."

She shrugged. "I know."

"How about a beer? I think it's safe to say we're off the clock for the next few hours while Red takes over."

Brennan nodded in agreement and Booth kept his arm around her as they made their way to the bar.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you would be back. I'm just too irresistible," Audrey said as Booth and Brennan sat at the bar. "So, are you still working or can I get you guys a drink?"

"Two lagers," Brennan quipped.

Audrey smiled and popped two beers open for them. Without a word, they tapped their beers together and then chugged them down. As both bottles hit the bar, Audrey stared in shock. She quickly replaced them and then leaned towards Brennan. "You sure you're not interested in joining the dark side?"

"If you are using another metaphor for lesbianism, then no I'm still only interested in men. My opinion hasn't changed since this afternoon."

Audrey shrugged. "Well, it was worth another shot."

* * *

><p>Two hours later Booth found himself on the dance floor with Brennan. He normally would never dance but the pouty lip and big puppy eyes of his evil partner rendered him helpless. He also found that he couldn't resist the option to touch her. The beat pounded through their bodies as they grinded against each other. When the song changed to a more seductive beat, Brennan pushed her backside further into her partner. A gasp escaped his lips and Brennan smiled. She knew it was wrong to lead him on this way, to tease him, knowing he had feelings for her, but she knew it would all be worth it when she finally admitted to him that she did indeed reciprocate the love and the night she turned him down was a mistake.<p>

Booth was about to burst at the seams. He knew if he didn't get away from the devil doctor, he might take her right there on the dance floor. He didn't even have the luxury of blaming it on the alcohol because they only had two beers. Looking up to the DJ booth, he saw Dana give him a thumbs up and wink. _Just great,_ Booth thought. _They're all working against me._ A tap on his shoulder had him turning to face Red.

"I found something," Red said.

Booth nodded and pulled away from Brennan a little too quickly. "Red found something. Let's go."

Before Brennan could respond, Red & Booth were already making their way to the security office. She smiled and quickly followed.

Red had the camera pulled up on a bigger screen. She hit play and a figure in a hoodie pulled over their head walked out of Henry's shared office with a long case slung over one shoulder.

"It's the only thing I came across that shows anyone leaving the office with a bag bigger then a tool box. Unfortunately, they kept themselves hidden so I couldn't tell you who it is."

Brennan squinted at the freeze-framed image of the possible suspect. "What is that case utilized for?"

"A pool que," Booth quickly answered.

"There are pool tables here?" Brennan asked incredulously.

Red pointed out the door. "Yup. We got four of them in the rec room, located to the right of the bar and entrance. We allow guests to bring their own pool ques. Every Wednesday is pool tournament night. You'll see a lot of those cases that night."

"I'm gonna need a copy of that footage so I can send it to my lab. I want Angela to take a look and see if she can pull any details that might help us," Brennan said.

"No problem," Red stated as she inserted a blank disc and quickly burnt a copy.

Walking back out onto the main floor, a flashing light caught Booth's attention. Looking around, he realized it was coming from the DJ booth. Dana, who was currently holding the green laser pen she used to get Booth's attention, quickly waved her arm in a 'come here' motion when he looked up. The pair quickly made their way up to the catwalk.

Dana leaned towards them then pointed down into the crowd below. "Karen is here. She's the one in the purple and yellow shirt on the far right of the dance floor."

Booth looked in that direction. "The blonde?"

"Yeah, that's her."

They made their way back down and through the crowded dance floor until they reached the blonde woman pointed out by Dana.

Brennan tapped her shoulder. "Are you Karen Storm?"

Karen, seeing Brennan for the first time, smiled widely. "That's me. And who are you?"

Booth flashed his badge. "We're with the FBI. Can you come with us. We'd like to ask you some questions."

Karen's expression dropped and she nodded. Booth escorted her to a semi private table in the back corner.

* * *

><p>"Macie is dead?" Karen asked as tears welled up in her eyes.<p>

"Yes, that is why we are here. We're investigating her murder," Booth stated.

"Macie was murdered? Oh God, I think I need to sit," Karen whispered.

Booth quickly pulled a chair out and assisted her into the seat. Brennan stopped a waiter and asked for water.

"When was the last time you saw Ms. Johnson?" Booth asked as he pulled out his notes from his back pocket.

"It was the night before she disappeared. I had finally gotten the courage to ask her out again. She turned me down the first time I had asked. I think it was because she wasn't in the right head space. But after the whole Paula incident, something changed in her. Like a burden was lifted from her shoulders."

"Did she accept?" Brennan asked.

"Accept wha…oh yeah, yes. She actually said yes. We were supposed to go out the following Tuesday," Karen answered with a sad smile.

"Where were you the night she disappeared?" Booth asked.

"I was here, as usual. When I didn't see Macie by closing time, I asked Ares if she knew anything and she said no one heard from her. The next day this place was a flurry of confusion. Everyone could tell something was off with the staff," Karen recounted.

"Do you know anyone who would want to hurt her?"

Karen shook her head. "Everyone loved Macie. Aside from the Paula incident, there is nothing out of the ordinary I could think of."

Booth and Brennan shared a look. It was a well played out speech they had received from everyone they spoke to. Paula was the only suspect they had with motive and she had an alibi.

The waiter arrived with the water and he gave it to Karen. She gratefully sipped at it as she stared blankly at the wall. Booth knew they weren't going to get anymore out of her.

"Thank you for your time, Ms. Storm," Booth said.

Karen nodded solemnly and Booth escorted Brennan out of the club.

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel, Booth paced the floor while Brennan sat on the bed with her lap top. She was reviewing the footage from the club.<p>

"So let's review the facts. Psycho Paula is Macie's ex-girlfriend. She tracks her down from Pennsylvania all the way up here to Vermont. She confronts her in a busy club and punches her. After this confrontation Paula sits in her motel room and never leaves. Witnesses who work at the motel can attest to this. So Paula is out and that leaves no one else as a probable suspect because everyone we have interviewed stated basically the same thing; everyone loves Macie and no one would hurt her. Chef Henry owns the murder weapon, the katana, which is available for any Joe Schmo to walk in and grab, swapping it with a fake. Now Henry is either a very good actor and he himself swapped his own sword out and then pretended to be a big sissy or he really is a big sissy which means he couldn't have sliced through the bone without hesitation marks."

Brennan points to her screen. "If this is in fact the real suspect carrying out the katana, than it isn't Mr. Smith. This person is petite and female."

Booth walked over to the bed and sat next to her. She replayed the shadowed figure on the screen. "How can you tell that's a female?"

"The way they walk. Even though this person appears to be male in nature, the gait of a woman is very distinct regardless if they walk feminine or masculine."

"So this could be any number of women that enter that club?"

"Basically, yes."

Booth laid back and stared at the ceiling. "We're missing something. You don't beat and torture and murder someone like that unless it's personal. Macie either hid something from everyone or everyone knows and they're protecting her which by fault is protecting the killer."

Brennan closed her lap top and pushed it to the side after sending the video to Angela. She turned and laid down next to Booth on her stomach. "Do you remember how in my story everyone broke the law in order to protect us?"

Booth smiled with a hint of humor. "Are you thinking the Matthews are guilty and their people are trying to cover it up?"

"No, I am implying that your theory on everyone hiding important information from us would mirror the actions of our staff in your dream. The Matthews may not even be involved."

"I agree about the Matthews. My gut tells me they are completely innocent. So how do you want to do this?"

"You're asking me?" Brennan asked shocked.

"Of course. I value your opinion."

Brennan smiled. Their faces were very close. All she would have to do is lean down…_get a hold of yourself Temperance._ She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes for a second before returning her gaze to Booth. "Divide and conquer."

Booth smiled his charm smile. "That's my girl, using that big old brain yours. Get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

Before Brennan could scold him on the use of possession, Booth got up and left her room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next day Booth and Brennan gave fair warning to Jesse and Sabrina that they may be short-handed for the day as they intended to re-interview all of their employees downtown at the police station. Burlington Police offered the use of their interrogation rooms and whatever else they needed. Booth was grateful for their gratitude and had the police assist in the interrogations. Giving the officers notes on how Booth wanted the interviews handled, they headed out and starting collecting employees by groups of four.

By late afternoon, fifteen employees were interviewed and interrogated and nothing new was learned. Booth, Brennan, and the six officers who assisted were sitting around a conference table eating a late lunch. They were all exhausted and grateful when relief officers arrived to take over for an hour.

"I can't believe no one has folded yet. They know something, you can just tell. I thought for sure we had the one kitchen helper caving but then he pulled the damn lawyer card," Booth fumed as he threw his half eaten burger down.

One of the officers, Officer Green, nodded in agreement. "Agent Booth, I understand exactly what you mean. This one worker, what was her name Bush?"

"Sarah Summers," Officer Bush answered around a mouthful of food.

"Right, Sarah Summers, she is the coat check girl. She has been having an on/off relationship with one of the bartenders. Anyway, we convince her we know something, that we know the big secret and she starts crying. Tells us she can't believe Macie did that and if the Matthews ever found out they would be crushed. Just as she's about to say more she stops. It's like she realized we were lying and that was it. She never uttered another word. Clammed right up."

Booth is intrigued with this small bit of info. "Did anyone else get anything, any small detail?"

Four officer's heads shook 'no' in unison.

"Even though no one spoke for us, I agree that they are hiding something. Not all of them, just some of them," Officer Doltz explained.

Booth nodded. "Same here. Listen, do me a favor and make a list of who you think is hiding something and who you think knows nothing. Give me the list after we're done interviewing everyone."

Before anyone could respond, a female officer knocked on the open conference room door. "Agent Booth, we have someone in interview room two that is asking to speak with you and Dr. Brennan. She claims she has the information you need."

Booth and Brennan immediately stood up, discarding their meals as they left the conference room.

Upon entering interview room two, the partners found Audrey Boyd sitting across from them.

"Ms. Boyd," Booth addressed.

"Oh, we're back to formalities? Please, call me Audrey or Ares."

Booth sat down across from her. "Was there something you wanted to tell us?"

Audrey leaned in. "Look, I could get hurt for telling you anything. You need to understand what I'm about to tell you can't come from me."

"We can give you protection if that's what you need," Booth suggested.

"No, I'm a good actor. I can pretend I never told you anything. Can you?"

Brennan looked confused but Booth nodded. "Yes I can but if you had anything to do with Ms. Johnson's death I cannot overlook that. Proper protocol will be followed."

"I had nothing to do with her death. I'm not even sure if I really know who did. All I can say is that I hear a lot as a bartender and sometimes its things that made me wish I was deaf."

"I'm not following," Brennan muttered.

"Just tell us what you know. We'll decide how to handle things from there," Booth pushed.

"A month ago I overheard Macie on the phone. She was arguing with someone, telling them they were worthless and that they better not ruin her chances. When she hung up I asked her if everything was okay. She brushed the call off, saying it was her accountant and that she was looking into buying a house but a problem with her credit was causing issues. At the time it seemed perfectly plausible."

"What made you think otherwise?"

"Two days after Macie was struck by Paula, a regular named Toni, in her drunken state, blabbed to me about Macie being different. That Paula hitting her seemed to take a weight off her shoulders and that she was actually starting to date people. I asked what she meant by that and she said she overheard Macie talking on the phone. That she was lovey-dovey and that she told the caller you know I love you and to wait for her because she had a surprise. When I asked if anything else was said she mentioned something about her thanking the caller for not messing up her chance. It struck me as odd to hear that phrase used again."

"So what happened after that?" Brennan asked as she sat down next to Booth.

"The next day I needed more ice and the ice machine by the bar was down for maintenance. So I headed to the other ice machine in the kitchen. As I approached the kitchen I heard several people arguing in a hushed tone. Being curious, I crept closer and listened. Because of the music on the dance floor, I only got bits and pieces but it was enough to make my skin crawl."

"Did you recognize the voices?"

"Yes I knew who it was. There were five of them. They were talking about Macie and something that someone witnessed or found out and they were discussing how to handle it. It turns out Macie wasn't as sweet and loving as we all thought. She had a motive and it involved…" Audrey paused.

"You're safe Audrey. Please, tell us what you heard." Booth assured her.

"It involved Mrs. B."

Brennan inhaled sharply. "Jesse killed Ms. Johnson?"

"No, no, that's not it. Mrs. B, I mean Jesse doesn't know anything. Macie wanted Jesse for herself. She had a terrible crush on her. Everyone knew that but played it off. I mean what girl wouldn't crush on Mrs. B, but Jesse and Sabrina, they're like untouchable. Everyone loves and worships them but I guess Macie worshipped Jesse a little more than anyone realized. Whether it was a slip-up on Macie's part or something overheard, those five staff members found out that Macie planned to do away with Sabrina if Jesse didn't leave her voluntarily. They were discussing what to do about Macie when I heard someone coming down the hall so I entered the kitchen. They all fell silent then turned on the fake charm, greeting me and splitting up."

"Do you believe those five employees are responsible for Ms. Johnson's death?"

"Maybe, but if it was to save Sabrina's life, then I feel it was justified."

"It's not up to you to serve justice. Why didn't you go to the police?"

Audrey shrugged. "I honestly didn't think it would result in a murder."

"Give me the names of the people in the kitchen."

"I can't. I don't want to be the whistle blower."

"It's a little too late for that. I am giving you an opportunity to come clean. Otherwise I have to arrest you for withholding evidence. Either way, I find out who those five people were."

Audrey looked confused. "How do you figure?"

Booth leaned towards her. "Because you told me a specific day this occurred which means I can go to the club and run the video footage for the camera located right outside the kitchen."

Audrey jaw slacked in shock.

"So, are you going to give me names or do I break out the cuffs?"

"Okay, I'll tell you. It was Sarah Summers, Henry Smith, Ian Michaels, Robbie Newman, and Rachel Edwards."

"Red was in on it?" Brennan asked in shock.

"Yeah, she was there."

Booth shook his head in frustration. "I knew Mr. Smith was in on it. He just seemed too emotional."

"Little secret about Henry: He is really good at being fake," Audrey offered.

"Noted. Listen I know this wasn't easy but thank you for coming forward with this information. If you feel you are in any danger please don't hesitate to call." Booth grabbed the file he had and stood.

"Thanks and hey listen, I don't know if all of them or none of them killed Macie, but when it comes to protecting the Matthews, the staff, including myself, will do anything and I mean _anything_. Be warned that there may be more than those five involved."

* * *

><p>Later that night and after all the staff has been interviewed, Booth sat with Brennan in the conference room yet again, looking over the list of suspicious employees provided by the officers. All five people that Audrey named were on the list along with three other people; Steve Gates, a bartender; Mike Romano, a waiter; and Michelle Allen, a security guard.<p>

"I can't believe all these parallels that keep popping up. These eight staff members saw a threat against the Matthews and took action to protect them, even if it involved breaking the law, just like our staff did in my coma dream. I get the feeling the katana and any evidence needed to convict will be unfounded."

"Like my burnt coat with a bullet hole in it?" Brennan asked with a smile.

Booth grinned. "Yeah something like that. Only problem is I don't think anyone here is capable of doing it. This wasn't a simple gunshot to the head murder. It was a torturous and cruel killing."

Brennan placed a hand on his arm. "Let's go get these eight people."

They arrived at Club Artemis with twelve officers. Sabrina and Jesse watched from above on the catwalk as their eight employees were escorted out in cuffs. Two officers stayed to help fill in Red and Michelle Allen's absence. Booth and Brennan joined the Matthews on the catwalk.

"Why did you arrest some of our finest workers?" Sabrina demanded.

"Those eight workers may be responsible for Ms. Johnson's death."

"No, I don't believe you. None of them could harm a fly nonetheless Macie!" Sabrina shouted as she swayed on her feet a little. Jesse immediately wrapped an arm around her. "I'm fine, just give me a second."

"I know this doesn't sound probable but when your life was threatened; your employees took it upon themselves to protect you from the threat." Brennan explained.

"What threat?" Jesse asked.

"Ms. Johnson was planning on harming Sabrina in some way, possibly even killing her, in order to gain your affection," Booth clarified.

Jesse looked sharply at Booth. "My affection?"

"Ms. Johnson had a crush on you. Somehow, someone found out her intentions and your staff decided to intervene. One of Henry's katana swords was involved but we still don't have a positive ID on who took it out of here. This is where we are at in the investigation."

"Why? What would cause our friends, our staff, to murder someone?" Sabrina asked.

"Because they love you and that is the math that leads them to injustice." Brennan answered, almost quoting a line from her book word for word.

"I need to sit down. I don't feel so good," Sabrina mumbled.

Booth quickly ran to her side and assisted Jesse in practically carrying her down to their office. As soon as they settled her on the couch, Jesse ran out to get a cloth and some water.

Booth sat in a chair across from her as Brennan stood next to him. She looked at Sabrina as if studying a math problem and then it clicked.

She inhaled sharply and tears began to form in her eyes but never spilled over. She reached down and squeezed Booth's shoulder. His head snapped in her direction and questioned her with his eyes. She smiled at him as she continued to hold a death grip on him as she shifted her gaze to Sabrina.

"How far along are you?" Brennan asked.

Booth immediately stiffened, realizing why she grabbed him in the first place. Sabrina looked over and smiled as her hand almost unconsciously fluttered to her still flat stomach.

"Fourteen weeks."

"Does Jesse know?"

"Yeah, I told her last week."

"Congratulations," Booth managed to gasp out.

"Thanks. You have no idea what we've been through to get to this point."

Jesse returned with a cloth and placed it over Sabrina's forehead. She felt the tension in the room and noticed the partners seemed frozen, but decided not to ask.

Booth couldn't take the silence anymore. "Alright," he said as he shook Brennan's hand off and jumped up. "What can we do to assist your nightclub tonight? Cook, bartend, wait staff?"

"You two don't need to help us. It was kind enough to get two officers to help out with security. We appreciate the offer though," Sabrina stated.

"Nonsense. We are at your disposal. Burlington police are handling the interrogations."

Jesse and Sabrina looked at each other as if holding a silent conversation then shrugged.

"Can you cook?" Jesse asked.

"I'm Italian, what do you think?" Booth quipped.

"Booth just because you come from a line of Italian descendents doesn't mean it comes with the prerequisite knowledge to be able to cook. Besides, I can cook better than you."

Jesse rolled her eyes and kissed her wife soundly before getting up. "Alright, both of you to the kitchen. Chop, chop!"

The pair froze in mid argument as they watched Jesse stomp out of the office, expecting them to follow.

"FBI or not, you both may want to quickly catch up to her," Sabrina informed them.

Without a second thought, they quickly ran after the brooding blonde.

* * *

><p>After helping to close the club, Booth and Brennan dragged themselves to their hotel room. They said goodnight then entered their separate rooms, both heading straight for the shower to wash the grease and fried food smell from their bodies. After getting dressed in their sleep wear and tucking themselves in, the partners mirrored each other as they tossed and turned, unable to sleep.<p>

After two hours, Booth gave up and jumped out of bed. He wasn't sure if Brennan was sleeping and he began to pace as he wrestled with the decision to knock on her door. As he was five minutes into his pacing, a soft knock made him pause, wondering if he imagined it or not. Another soft knock caused Booth to turn, realizing it was coming from the connecting room doors. He quickly made his way over and opened his door to find a pajama clad Brennan on the other side.

"I couldn't sleep and I thought I heard you up and about," Brennan reasoned.

He scratched his head and moved back to sit on his bed. "Yeah, I couldn't sleep either."

Brennan stood awkwardly at the doors until Booth patted the bed next to him. She made her way over and sat down, suddenly finding herself very shy.

"Booth," Brennan started but then stopped. He looked at her as if to say 'go on.' "Booth, do you ever wonder what our life would've be like if I had gone through with it?"

He didn't need an explanation. He knew what she was talking about because the very same thing was what prevented him from sleeping. Finding out about Sabrina's pregnancy seemed to unhinge them both. Although if he was being truthful, the whole déjà vu to his coma dream and her book was already making them come unglued.

He looked down then back to her. "I think about it all the time. I think about what he or she would've looked like. I think about how old he or she would be today. I think about how our child would have affected us."

"I think about those things too. Do you know what I think about the most?"

Booth shook his head.

"I think if I had been pregnant when you asked me to give us a chance, I would have answered differently."

"Temperance…"

"Booth, I messed up. I told you I couldn't change but that was a lie. What I did intend for you to understand was that I am a scientist first and someone with a heart like yours, metaphorically speaking of course, deserves to have someone who can appreciate it and be open to it. Not a cold fish like me."

Booth gently cupped her chin and made her lock eyes with him. "I'm so sorry Bones, for making you think you had to change for me. I know who you are and that is what I love about you. You have more heart then you give yourself credit for and you're not a cold fish; you're Iceland."

Brennan chuckled despite the sadness she felt.

"I also lied to you when I said I had to move on. The truth is I can't. You're it and no one else will ever be able to fill your shoes, metaphorically speaking of course." Booth flashed his charm smile.

"I'm not saying I don't want to continue this conversation. I am saying I want to wait until this case is over."

"I agree. I have to say I find myself questioning if I'm dreaming or not. All these parallel similarities to my coma dream are eerie. Almost like some higher power is working to push us together or totally scare the crap out of us so we flee to opposite ends of the world to be apart. I never would've imagined us as a lesbian couple though."

Brennan laughed and Booth joined in.

"Booth, would it be unprofessional of me to ask to sleep with you?"

"Y-you m-mean as in sleep, sleep not sex sleep, right?"

Brennan chuckled. "Yes as in sleep, sleep as you put it. It's just the idea of sleeping alone right now doesn't appeal to me."

"I have to agree. My bed or yours?"

"Yours. Let me go turn my lights out."

Booth climbed into bed and nervously waited for Brennan. As the rooms went dark his heart rate kicked up a notch. The feel of Brennan climbing in next to him caused his breath to hitch.

"Booth, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute."

"This isn't the first time we slept in the same bed together."

"I know but my feelings weren't quite as strong for you as they are now."

"Would you like me to leave?"

"No! I mean no Bones, I'm good." Booth took a deep breath then settled down on his back.

Brennan curled onto her side, hesitantly pushing her back up against Booth, who sighed in contentment at the contact.

"Goodnight Booth."

"Goodnight Bones."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you soo much for the positive reviews! Sadly, this is the second to last chapter for this ff :( **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

The piercing shrill of a cell phone caused Booth to clumsily search the end table in the dark until his hand landed upon the evil singing box. Brennan stirred next to him and he quickly hit the answer button and brought it to his ear.

"Booth," he whispered.

"Agent Booth?"

"Yes, Officer Green. This better be good," Booth snapped in a loud whisper.

"The eight employees we arrested last night were just released. All of them denied involvement and we had no viable proof to hold them."

"What! You can't be serious!" Booth growled, forgetting to whisper. He quickly looked over to Brennan who was now awake and staring at him expectantly.

"I'm sorry Agent Booth. The five suspects that were witnessed discussing Ms. Johnson in the kitchen all admitted they did talk about doing something to her, but it wasn't murder. They all claimed they were discussing a plan to pay her off to leave this state. All their stories matched and all had recently made a thousand dollar withdraws from their bank accounts on the same day."

"What day did they make the withdraws?"

"The day before she disappeared. They claimed she took the money and left that night after her shift. Her kidnapping may have occurred in a different state."

Booth groaned. "Thanks for the update Officer Green. We'll be over there shortly to discuss where to go from here."

Booth hung up the phone and turned to Brennan. "Looks like we got nothing but more questions than answers."

Brennan gave him a quizzical look and he quickly relayed all the information to her.

"Couldn't they hold them for lying or withholding information or something?" Brennan spewed as she stood up.

"They probably could have but I think they're too nice in this state. Look, let's get dressed, get some breakfast then head to the station."

"Hopefully Angela pulls something useful from the video footage I sent her."

* * *

><p>After grabbing a quick bite to eat with coffee to go, the partners reached the station. Officer Green met up with them and handed them the written documents along with dvd copies of the interrogations on the eight suspects.<p>

"They all fully cooperated, Agent Booth. When we informed the five employees that we had a witness who overheard them talking ill of Ms. Johnson, all five didn't deny it. In fact, they were more than happy to give more details of the conversation they had in regards to the victim. They even apologized for not being truthful the first time around. This is a very tight-knit group. "

"Thanks Officer Green, I appreciate all the help that you and the rest of the Burlington Police have given," Booth complimented.

Booth and Brennan made there way to the conference room and spent the next few hours reviewing the notes and videos of the interrogations. As Officer Green had stated, they were all fully cooperative. If anything, the partners seemed a little disturbed at the new information they were hearing about Macie Johnson.

"Guess Ms. Johnson wasn't such a good friend afterall," Brennan quipped.

"You and I both know abuse changes people. Seems to me she was a little too desperate to find love regardless of how she got it." Booth pointed to the TV screen that was paused on Ian Michaels interrogation. "What do you think, Bones? Think any of these eight people are the murderers?"

"Without the evidence we can't know for certain but in my personal opinion, I don't believe any of these people killed Macie Johnson."

"Yeah me neither. Honestly, I was kinda hoping it wasn't one of these guys. I didn't know if I had the heart to inform the Matthews if it was Red or Henry or any of them."

Brennan smiled. "You have become quite attached to them, Booth. What if one of them is the killer?"

Booth scoffed. "You're kidding, right? Aside from the fact they both have alibis, Sabrina can barely hold a cracker down and Jesse is like you; definitely Iceland but not a cold-blooded murderer."

Brennan chuckled and patted his hand before leaving her hand on his. "I like them too. They're good people and that is a rare quality to come across in our line of work. Also, they mirror our alternative life. I feel that if we were to deny them, we would be denying a piece of ourselves."

"Exactly, Bones. Exactly," Booth agreed as he turned his hand and interlocked his fingers with hers. They locked eyes for a few seconds when Brennan's phone rang.

She pulled her hand away quickly and picked up her phone.

"Brennan."

"Hey Sweetie, I think I have something useful for you," Angela said.

"What did you find?"

"I was able to pull an emblem off the pool que bag. I cleaned it up and enlarged it so you can see it better. It's a small rainbow eight ball that is located on the top corner of the case. I'm sending the image to your phone now."

"Thanks Angela," Brennan said then hung up the phone and retrieved the downloaded image. She turned it to face Booth. "This is how we will find our katana thief."

Booth gave a sly smirk. "Up for some pool? I bet I can beat you."

"You're a recovering gambler. I don't think that would be wise decision."

"Fine no bets. We can just play for the fun of it."

Brennan crossed her arms. "Yes, I am sure that was what you were implying all along. Well today is Wednesday which means the pool tournament is held tonight."

"With any luck our rainbow eight ball friend will show up. Let's head over to the club."

* * *

><p>Dressed in civilian clothes, Booth and Brennan entered the club and walked to the rec room. They hadn't stepped foot in this area yet and both were quite impressed with the set up. Four grey pool tables with blue felt tops were illuminated with yellow hanging lights. Big comfy white couches lined the surrounding walls. It was early yet so there were only a couple other people in there. Booth grabbed a pool stick from a wall rack and a chalk cube.<p>

"Hey Bones, how about racking up the table," Booth quipped as he went to work chalking the tip. He was expecting a confused look followed by a 'I don't know what that means', but to his surprise she shrugged with a simple "okay" and began setting up the pool table.

"Eight ball or nine ball?" Brennan asked with a hint of amusement.

Booth smiled his charm smile. "Eight. And I promise to go easy on you."

Brennan laughed. "Don't hold back for my benefit. That may cost you the game."

"You're so sure of yourself, aren't you? Do you forget that pool used to be my specialty when I gambled?"

"No, I didn't forget but you seem to miss the factor that pool is nothing more than simple geometric equations and I am a genius. You break," Brennan flirted as she got herself a pool stick.

Booth just smiled as he shook his head. Lining up his shot, he cracked the balls, landing two solids in a pocket. "You're stripes."

As Booth lined up his next shot, Sabrina came into the room and walked over to them.

"I thought I saw you two entering the club. So what brings you two here?"

Booth landed another solid in a corner pocket. "A possible lead in the case."

Brennan pulled out her cell phone and showed Sabrina the rainbow eight ball picture. "Does this look familiar to you?"

"Can't say that it does, but then again I haven't been on the floor much lately. You should ask Red. She sees more than most of us."

"I'm not sure Red is too happy with us right now," Booth stated.

"Nonsense. She knows she made a mistake by not being honest the first time around with you and us for that matter but she did it to protect me and Jesse, they all did. I know Macie used to flirt with Jesse, but we didn't realize how serious she was. She was our best friend and family. I guess Paula did more damage to her then we thought."

"It's not your fault, Sabrina. She made her choices. At least you seem to have very dedicated workers here who will do anything to protect you and your wife, even if that requires them to turn on one of their own. It was with that assumption that we took your staff in for questioning," Booth explained.

"You thought they killed her to protect us. We understand. So, this eight ball is hopefully making an appearance at the league tonight?"

"That's what we hope. Booth and I will be in here playing in the league."

"I'll inform Jesse and Red you're here and I'll ask if they have seen that patch," Sabrina stated as she turned and left.

Brennan looked to the pool table. "Is it my turn yet?"

"Not yet."

* * *

><p>After playing four games with a tied score, they took a break and sat down to observe. The league was about to start soon and the rec room was quickly filling up. The low lighting made it hard to see, but not impossible.<p>

A waitress brought over the drinks they ordered earlier. Booth went to pay but the waitress quickly shook her head. "Per Mrs. B, your drinks are on the house. Enjoy, Mr. and Mrs. Booth."

"We aren't married. I am Dr. Temperance Brennan, not Booth. He is Booth and I am Brennan," she clarified.

The waitress winked. "That's not what I heard." She quickly left to take other orders before either could say anything more.

Booth nervously sipped at his beer and risked a glance to Brennan. He could tell she was tense and trying to not look at him. Booth couldn't help but chuckle.

Brennan glared at him. "What's so funny?"

"We're a mess, you and I. We're just a mess."

"Why are we a mess?" Brennan asked in an offended tone.

"Because Bones, we just are."

Brennan was about to ask Booth to elaborate further when a shadow blocked their light. They both looked up to see Karen standing before them.

"Hi Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan. Are you guys playing tonight?"

"We are. I take it by the bag slung over your shoulder you're playing in the league too?"

"Oh yeah definitely. I love pool and I'm really good at it," Karen bubbled.

"Well, maybe we'll get a chance to compete tonight," Booth charmed.

"That would be cool, especially if I got to play against you, Dr. Brennan. Oh, my friends are here. Gotta go, bye."

Booth started chuckling at Karen's flirting towards his partner when Brennan grabbed his arm and squeezed it in a death grip.

"Booth, look." Brennan gasped as she pointed. Booth followed her finger to see it was pointing directly at a rainbow eight ball that was on none other than Karen's pool bag.

"Son of a bitch," Booth grumbled.

"What are we going to do, Booth?"

"Let's wait until after the league. That way, we can watch her and maybe learn more about her before we take her in. Plus, it should buy us enough time to get a warrant to have her place searched." Booth stood up then leaned in close to Brennan. "Keep an eye on her. I'm gonna go make a few calls."

"Okay Booth but hurry back. The league is starting."

* * *

><p>Karen headed out the door as the club shut down for the night. The pool league ended a few hours ago, crowning Booth as the winner. Brennan was the opponent he beat for the win and she was still sour over it. As they got into their SUV, Booth's phone rang.<p>

"Booth…she just left…really…okay, we'll meet you there."

"Well?"

"We got the warrant. Officer Green and a few others will meet us at her place. They're gonna stay out of sight until she parks her car and kills the engine. If she is the murderer, we don't want her running."

Booth kept his car a few paces behind Karen. She lived in an apartment in downtown Burlington about fifteen minutes from the nightclub. The streets weren't too busy so Booth was able to pull up right behind her to park. As soon as she stepped out, three cop cars appeared. Booth and Brennan quickly made their way over to her.

"What's this all about, Agent Booth?" Karen demanded.

"We have a warrant to search your apartment."

"On what grounds?"

"Your pool que bag was used in a theft of a katana sword from Mr. Smith's office."

Karen paled slightly but she quickly recovered. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Booth knew she was lying. "I have a feeling you'll change that story after we find the sword in your possession. Officer Green, have her taken to headquarters."

Karen said nothing as she was escorted away but her eyes told all. She was guilty and she didn't care.

Brennan grabbed her crime scene kit before they headed up to Karen's apartment where officers were already in the process of searching it. Officer Bush approached them with a bagged katana.

"We found this in the spare room."

Brennan took it from him and studied it. "This is authentic. The pattern on the handle is similar to the one found in Mr. Smith's office. This is the missing katana."

"Officer Bush, please get that to your forensics lab ASAP," Booth ordered as Brennan handed the sword back to him.

He nodded then threw his head over his shoulder. "You're gonna want to see that room, Agent Booth. How the neighbors didn't hear anything is beyond me."

They headed into the spare room to find two officers taking pictures and collecting evidence. The room looked like it belonged in a dominatrix's basement dungeon. There was no furniture except a wooden chair and a table that held various crude weapons, including a aluminum baseball bat. The center of the room had chains attached to the floor. Even though the room appeared to be spotless, everyone felt an underlying darkness within it.

Brennan grabbed her Luminol bottle and started spraying down the whole room. Handing a pair of orange lenses to Booth she slipped on a pair herself and lit the room up in blacklight. The room glowed brightly with blood from floor to ceiling, with a giant pool lying under the single chair.

Brennan's eyes became solemn with remorse. "Booth…"

"I know, Bones. C'mon, let's go have a chat with Miss Storm."

"I don't understand. Nothing about her made me think she was responsible for such cruel intentions."

"I didn't see it either. My gut was way off on this one and that's not something I can easily admit."

Brennan locked eyes with him before turning to pack her kit. They quickly left, wishing to scrub the image of that room from their minds.

* * *

><p>They drove in silence to the police station. Booth's hands continously clenched and unclenched the steering wheel while Brennan stared quietly out the passenger window.<p>

When they arrived, they stepped into the interrogation room to be greeted by a smiling Karen. Both of them shivered at the resemblance she made to the Gravedigger.

"I guess I'm in a bit of trouble, aren't I?" she asked, as if she were asking about the weather.

It took everything Booth had in him to keep from crossing the table and pummeling her. A quick sideways glance to Brennan told him she was also struggling to keep her cool.

"Ms. Storm, we found the katana and evidence that places Ms. Johnson in your apartment. Would you care to explain what happened?"

Karen leaned back in her chair and sighed. "Oh I suppose. Not like I can claim not guilty, right? If only she would've said yes to me that night I asked her out." Karen suddenly leaned forward. "I was in love with her, you see, so this is her fault. All she had to do was accept my unconditional love."

"So, what you told us at the bar was all a lie?" Brennan inquired.

"I minored in theater. Had you both convinced I was nothing but an innocent fool. Hell, I even had the whole staff convinced I was fragile when I hid under the table crying when Paula showed up and hit Macie. Truth is, it as my chance to create an illusion, you know, in case things took a turn for the worse with Macie."

"Obviously they did." Booth scoffed.

Karen looked at her nails. "Yeah unfortunately Macie was tougher than I thought. I figured being an abuse victim for so many years she would've caved very easily but no. Thanks to Paula's little stunt, Macie suddenly grew a second skin."

"Starting with the night before her disappearance, tell us what happened?"

"Well I was telling the truth when I said I asked her out but she didn't say yes. Instead I received a harsh laugh followed by an in your dreams. After that, I sat in my car and stewed for a bit. I don't know how long I sat there when I heard voices arguing from the side of the club. I recognized Macie's voice so I went to investigate. I watched as the staff bribed her to leave town and gave her an envelope with what I assumed was money. I overheard them telling her Mrs. B was off limits and to leave before they told the Matthews about her plans. I saw this as my golden opportunity. Everyone would think she left town. So I took her that night."

"We saw you little room of horrors. So let me continue this story for you. You took her to your apartment and chained her ankles to the floor. You tried to break her, torturing her with everything from matches to electrocution to get her to love you but she wanted nothing to do with you. You get angrier as the days go by so you start beating her with an aluminum baseball bat. You left her arms unchained because you enjoyed watching her try to protect herself. What I don't understand though is what finally made you snap? Why kill her?"

"Because she told me she would never allow a pathetic loser like me to ever have her willingly, that her heart would never belong to me and I would never know what her love would feel like so I got pissed and started strangling her. By the time I realized what I was doing, she was dead."

"What did you do after that?"

"I went to the club and took a picture of Henry's katana swords then bought a replica online. He wore one for one of their Halloween bashes and he kept bragging about how sharp it was, that it could cut through anything. It was so easy to get to his office and swap it out. I went back to my place and laid Macie on some garbage bags in a makeshift tub so the blood wouldn't leak downstairs. I mean some blood was okay but a lot could've cost me my deposit. I chopped and boiled her and bleached her bones, making her clean and perfect, they way she should've been. I had to chop her down into little pieces to fit in my pots. Kinda smelled like boiled chicken now that I think about. Then I drove out to this trail I knew of in New Hampshire. When I found that burning barrel it was perfect and I laid her carefully inside of it."

"You do realize that you could've gotten away with this had you been more careful."

Karen shrugged. "I know that but I realized without Macie, why bother. Trust me, if I didn't want to be caught, I wouldn't have. Took you idiots long enough to figure it out."

Booth felt his patience run out and quickly stood, leaving the room with Brennan on his heels. When the door closed, they both sighed in relief to be away from Karen. Officer Green approached them in the hallway.

"Looks like we got our murderer. Case solved. I'll take her to holding and start the paperwork. You two look like you could use some rest."

"Thanks Officer Green. You guys have been a great help. I'll make sure the FBI credits you for your assistance."

"Thanks Agent Booth. I have to admit, I thought working with you FBI-types was gonna be a real pain but I'm glad you proved me wrong. I look forward to working with you again."

Booth smiled and nodded as he guided Brennan to the exit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Booth and Brennan were sitting on Booth's bed with their backs resting against the headboard. Brennan had just finished chatting with the squint squad to inform them the case had been solved and they were heading home the following day. Booth had spoken to his boss and briefed him on the details and that his report would be on his desk by the end of the week. They were both exhausted but their brains were in overdrive. Neither knew how long they sat there in silence before Brennan finally spoke up.

"Booth, I find I dislike the idea of returning home."

"I was thinking the same thing, Bones. I'm not ready to leave here yet either."

"You know, Friday night there is a drag show at the club. I find myself fascinated with the idea of watching lip-synced performances carried out by gender-swapped individuals."

Booth laughed. "You would, wouldn't you? I think we should stay a couple more days. How's that sound to you?"

"Sounds like a very good plan."

Without another word, both grabbed their phones and began making the necessary calls to stay in Vermont. After hanging up with Cam, Brennan had an idea and decided to make some other calls. She had made her way to her room while talking to Cam and seeing that Booth was still on his phone in his room, she knew she had to be quick. Punching in a number she quickly hit the dial button.

"Club Artemis, how may I help you?"

"May I speak to Audrey please?"

Booth hung up his phone and was slightly confused when he didn't see Brennan near him. Hearing her voice, he followed the sound and spotted her sitting on her bed still talking on her cell phone. He made his way over and sat on the bed next to her, waiting patiently for her to wrap up her call to whom he thought was Cam.

"Thank you so much for your help. I'll see you Friday, bye." Brennan hung up and Booth gave her a quizzical look.

"Who was that?"

"Sabrina. I was letting her know what occurred. Did your boss give you a hard time about staying here?"

"Actually, it was quite the opposite. He offered for me to stay longer."

"That's odd. Dr. Saroyan offered the same proposal."

Booth leaned in towards her and lowered his voice. "Do you think our bosses are conspiring against us?"

"Maybe. So take out or the diner?"

"Take out and beer."

Brennan smiled broadly and nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>The next two days Booth and Brennan explored Burlington and all it had to offer. They were enjoying themselves immensely and the time spent together that wasn't work-related. After picking up a couple gifts for their family and friends back home, Brennan had one more pit stop to make before going back to the hotel to get ready for the drag show.<p>

"Did you have to ship something?" Booth asked, confused as they stepped into the post office building.

"Actually, I have something to pick up. Angela shipped it to me."

Booth scratched his head in confusion but then shrugged and let it go. He figured that since they were staying on a bit longer maybe Brennan needed something from home.

The post office worker returned with a long, wide box. "Here you go, Ms. Brennan."

After signing for the package she reached for the box, but Booth snatched it up and started walking back to the truck before she could protest. She rolled her eyes and muttered "alpha male" before following after him.

When they returned to the hotel, Booth again insisted on carrying the awkward-shaped box to their rooms. He set the box on her bed and sat down next to it.

"So, whatcha got in the box, Bones?" Booth asked like an eager child.

"You'll see in a minute. I just want to say that I hope I didn't overstep any boundaries by doing this," Brennan stated as she carefully cut open the box.

Inside there were two garment bags on hangers and two shoe boxes. It was carefully packaged in a way that would prevent whatever clothes were inside the bags not to crumple or fold. She handed one of the garment-bagged hangers to Booth. "This one is yours. Oh and that shoe box is yours also. We have to be at the club in an hour so I'm going to go shower and change now. I suggest you do the same."

He was about to question her but she grabbed her bag and walked quickly to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. He stood there for a few minutes before his feet finally moved and he went to his own bathroom to shower and change. Little did he know Brennan stood against the bathroom door willing her heart to calm down and hoping that she didn't make a mistake.

Booth entered his bathroom and hung the garment bag on the hook behind the door. Carefully he unzipped it and opened the bag. He couldn't contain the gasp that slipped through his lips as he stared at the three piece suit that he wore in his coma dream. Even the silk pale lavender tie with the flamingos and the matching belt was with it. He grabbed the shoe box and ripped it open. Sure enough the white shoes were in there. He didn't know what to think or say. His mind kept replaying images of him in this suit; this exact same suit.

"How did she know?" he whispered out loud to himself. He took a deep breath and finally pried his eyes away from the crisp blue suit to shower.

* * *

><p>Brennan put the final touches on her sweeped up hair before grabbing the chunky black earrings and putting them on. Taking one last look in the mirror, she straightened her black dress and stepped out of the bathroom. She sat down on the bed and opened her shoe box and smiled. <em>Thank God for friends like Angela <em>she thought. Just as she took one of her high-heeled shoes out, she heard Booth clearing his throat from their adjoined-room doors. She stood slowly and turned to face her partner. They both sucked in their breaths sharply, admiring each other's outfits. Booth didn't have the jacket on yet and his vest was still unbuttoned with his tie hanging loosely around his neck. Whether Booth did it on purpose or not, Brennan took this as an opportunity and walked over to him until they were toe to toe. Gently she reached up and began to fix his tie. When she finished fixing the tie, her hands slid down and buttoned his vest.

He grabbed her gently by the arms. "How did you know? Where did you get these outfits? When?"

Brennan looked up into his chocolate orbs. "I wrote the story, remember? My imagination is bleak so most of my fiction is based off of facts. I had just bought this dress a couple of weeks before your brain surgery so it was still fresh in my mind. As for your outfit, the tie and belt were items I bought for you for christmas while I was on a shopping adventure with Angela. This suit was at a store on display and Angela had said the tie and belt I bought would be the perfect accent to make the suit 'Boothalicious'. I thought about how handsome you would look in this suit and I see now that my assumptions were correct. I went out and bought the suit after you woke up from your coma and it's been in my closet since with the tie and belt I never gave you, until now."

Tears began to form in the corners of his eyes. "Bones, I don't understand. You turned me down. You told me you couldn't change and yet this whole time this suit was sitting in your closet? I just don't get you sometimes. I thought you didn't love me."

Brennan carefully reached up and wiped Booths eyes. "I never said that I didn't love you. I said I couldn't change, that I was no good for you. Working on this case made me realize that I was foolish to think otherwise. Do you remember when you took me ice skating because you had a concussion and needed to remain awake?"

"How could I forget? It was a memorable night with you."

"Do you remember what I said to you about change?"

Booth tilted his head as he thought. "Something about trophies and everything changes…"

"Entropy, Booth not trophies. It's a natural force that pulls everything apart at a subatomic level. Everything changes, Booth and I know that for a fact yet I tried to provide a false argument to you because I was too afraid to admit the truth."

"And what is the truth?" Booth asked as he nervously swallowed.

"I do have feelings for you and it was callous of me to deny that. I...I want to give us a shot, Booth, if you are willing to allow me another chance."

Before Brennan could start to let doubt cloud her mind, Booth leaned down and crushed his lips to hers. Instead of pushing him away, she snaked her arms around his neck and he enveloped her tightly against his body. The need for air is what caused them to break apart and Booth took the chance to make eye contact with her.

"Are you sure about this Bones because I don't think I can survive another let down from you. I need to know that you are in this for the long haul."

"I can't tell you what my feelings in the future will be but I will tell you I can promise you today. My metaphorical heart wants to believe that I am in this for the next thirty or forty or fifty years because the thought of a day without you seems implausible."

He captured her lips with his own but this time he was more gentle, savoring her mouth against his. When they separated they rested their foreheads together.

"We need to get going or we'll be late," Brennan reminded him as she unwillingly pulled from Booth's embrace. He quickly donned his jacket while Brennan put her shoes on. He grabbed her coat and helped her into it but before she could step away he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"By the way Bones, you look beautiful tonight. My dream didn't do justice for you in that dress."

Brennan blushed. "Thank you Booth."

He kissed her head before letting her go.

* * *

><p>The club was bustling with people when they arrived. Of course they were waived right in without a cover charge and were seated in the VIP section. Audrey approached their table and set two bottles down.<p>

"Two micro-brews in your select styles. Of course both are on the house along with any other drink you order tonight. Now if you will excuse me, I must go get ready for the show." Audrey took Brennan's hand and kissed it. "My lady, you look absolutely stunning tonight. Remember, I go on after Lolita." She winked and then quickly left.

Booth chuckled. "It's bad enough I have to fend off the men but women too?"

Brennan reached over and took his hand. "The only thing that should matter is that I am with you tonight."

Booth leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Wow Bones, you really have changed."

"Well it's about time you two sealed the deal."

Both turned to find Jesse and Sabrina standing by their table. They were also dressed up with Sabrina wearing a long skirt and matching top while Jesse had a ensemble similar to Booth's, minus the blazer.

"Mrs. and Mrs. Matthews, how are you two ladies tonight?" Booth asked.

"Good thanks to Bren here. She recommended an herb to help with the nausea and I feel great."

"I'm pleased it has worked for you, Sabrina."

"Wait, did you just call her Bren?" Booth suddenly asked.

Sabrina nodded. "Yeah she told me to call her that instead of Dr. Brennan. I wanted to call her Dr. B since she is _so_ much like Mrs. B." Jesse poked her ribs at the comment and she giggled. "But I like Bren better."

"Okay, just wanted to make sure I wasn't hearing things." Booth motioned to the empty chairs. "Are you ladies up for joining us."

Jesse smiled and pulled out a chair for Sabrina. "That's why we're here."

* * *

><p>The four become cozy and easily got along, bantering in a friendly conversation until the lights dimmed. Brennan leaned into Booth's side as Sabrina did the same with Jesse. Dana's voice could be heard booming over the speakers as she announced the start of the show.<p>

Surprised, Booth found himself thoroughly enjoying the drag show. The few times he glanced over at Brennan he could see that she was enjoying it too. It was when Lolita came on that things changed. Brennan pulled away and he could see she was nervous. He didn't understand why she would be but that was the vibe he was feeling from her. When she finally made eye contact, she forced a smile and took his hand.

"Come with me," she whispered.

She took him to the stairs that led up to the catwalk. The security officer that blocked the stairs from patrons entering stepped aside with a smile to let them up. Booth saw that besides Dana in the center, they were the only people up there.

"Bones, what are we doing up here?"

She didn't answer as she continued to pull him along until they were to the side of the stage. She stopped and looked down, smiling that her timing was precise as Lolita finished her number to a loud round of applause. She glanced over to the VIP table and was met by two thumbs up from Jesse and Sabrina. She smiled at them then turned to Booth.

"This is where we stood when we realized that my brother was the killer and when Motley Crue performed," Booth said as he realized where Brennan had taken him.

Brennan smiled, glad that he recognized their placement. She slid her arm around his neck and his arm instinctively slithered around her waist. She grabbed his face and kissed his cheek, causing him to break out a huge grin.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, give a warm welcome for your king of Artemis, Ares!" Dana shouted over the speakers.

Brennan grinned as Ares walked onto the stage and a familiar song began to play. She chanced a glance at Booth and saw shock, then recognition cloud his features.

"You got Audrey to perform Dr. Feelgood?" Booth surmised.

"Yes, I did. I wanted to make tonight a chance of making your dream come true. It's not often that someone can have this kind of opportunity."

Booth swept Brennan off her feet and spun her around as she yelped in surprise. "You are an amazing woman Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"I know."

He paused in his spinning and placed her back on the ground. Their eyes locked in a heated gaze before Booth leaned down to place a chaste kiss upon her lips. "You have just made me the happiest man alive."

Brennan scoffed. "That is highly unlikely, but I understand your reasoning."

A Cheshire-worthy grin spread across his face before he tucked her in close to his side and they turned to watch Ares perform down below.

_Nothing happens unless first a dream..._

* * *

><p><strong>Well ladies and gentlmen, that was supposed to be the last chapter but thanks to the great reviews and attention this got, I decided to add one more chapter as a sort of epilogue. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9:Epilogue

**AN: Well folks this is it! I wrote this as if the cases and events (like Angela's pregnancy) happened like it did in season 6 with the exception that B&B are together in my ff world so no traveling to other places for several months or dating other unnamed people :P **

* * *

><p><em>One year later…<em>

There was an air of excitement as Booth drove their rental car through downtown Burlington, Vermont. This was their first time returning back here, to the place that finally brought the two of them together. Brennan was practically vibrating in her seat as they drove over to Club Artemis. Since they were last up there, Booth and Brennan had kept in contact with Jesse and Sabrina, becoming good friends over the past year. When Sabrina was six months pregnant, they traveled to Washington, DC and got to see the Jeffersonian. Sabrina was elated to finally see the place that inspired her club's theme in person. The couple also enjoyed meeting the rest of the team who helped to solve their friend's murder investigation, with Angela and Sabrina hitting it off right away.

"I find I am quite eager to meet Jesse and Sabrina's son Gabriel."

Booth looked over at Brennan and smiled. "I can see that."

"I am still uneasy when it comes to handling children, but I believe I have become more acclimated over the years."

"Are you kidding Bones, you're great with kids. Are you still having doubts after all this time?"

"It's just, since Michael's birth last week and visiting him and Angela in the hospital, seeing how diminutive and dependent he is, I feel apprehensive about nurturing a child of my own someday."

"Bones, when the time comes and you're a mother, you're gonna see that even though you're scared and afraid of messing up, which you will because all parents do at some point, it doesn't matter because you will do whatever it takes to improve and better your child's life. You're already a great Aunt and you'll be a great Mom too, okay Bones. Trust me."

Brennan smiled while taking Booth's hand. "You are being logical Booth, thank you."

Booth flashed his charm smile and they continued the drive in comfortable silence.

Upon reaching the club, they were greeted with warm welcomes and hugs by all the staff members they got to know from last year. Jesse and Sabrina were the last to greet them, with Sabrina quickly handing the babbling five month old off to Brennan.

"Here you go Aunt Tempe, you're gonna need the practice," Sabrina quipped as Jesse smirked.

Brennan was about to retort, but instead her focus shifted to the beautiful boy, bouncing him awkwardly until she felt comfortable with this new little stranger in her arms. As soon as she had him settled, Booth took one of his chubby baby hands and pretended to shake then give knuckles. "Hello Gabriel, I'm your Uncle Seeley and this here is your Auntie Bones."

The baby looked between them with his warm brown eyes, as if studying them intently. "Look Bones, he's doing your squinty stare."

Jesse and Sabrina laughed at that, which caused Gabriel to turn to face them. Seeing his parents laughing, he broke out with the brightest smile, leaving it there as he turned back to Brennan. She couldn't help but smile back, feeling her metaphorical heart melt for yet another handsome fellow.

"Hey," Brennan whispered through her smile. He reached his hand out and touched her face, which Brennan grabbed and kissed, causing Gabriel to giggle.

Booth couldn't help but stare in awe. "I told you you're great with kids."

"He definitely likes you guys. I never seen him take to someone so quickly," Sabrina pointed out.

As much as Brennan didn't want to let go, she also didn't want him to get upset while in her care. She turned to Booth and wordlessly handed him over, which Booth took him greedily. "Hey, little man." Booth cooed as he cradled him in his protective arms.

"Let's go to our office," Jesse suggested as she headed in that direction.

Brennan walked beside Sabrina as Booth trailed with a giggling infant in his arms.

"I know we spoke briefly when you had given birth to Gabriel but you insisted on waiting to tell me in person the details of your labor. Did something happen?" Brennan asked Sabrina.

"Well nothing was easy with my pregnancy, as you remember. I ended up laboring for forty hours before his heart rate dropped and I had to go for an emergency caesarian. He was in the NICU for two weeks but he survived and that's all that matters." Sabrina looked back at Booth and her son. "He's all we'll ever have but he's all we'll ever need."

"I don't understand, you aren't planning on having anymore children?"

"When they delivered him they couldn't get my uterus to stop bleeding. They had to remove it right then and there. It was a strange feeling to celebrate my little guy's life and yet mourn the loss of having no more."

Brennan reached out and touched Sabrina's arm. "I am sorry you had to endure that. You should've told me over the phone, I would've come up here."

Sabrina patted Brennan's hand. "That's sweet Bren but I didn't want to interfere with your job. I knew you had a big case that week so that's why I didn't tell you everything. It was hard to accept but I got Gabriel and that's all that matters. I could've had no children."

They reached the office and everyone sat down. A tug on Brennan's hair had her turning to see Gabriel smiling at her. Booth handed him over and she sat him on her lap, facing him out towards his parents. He gripped her fingers and kicked happily every now and then as the adults cheerfully chatted, catching up on each other's lives since they last had spoken together.

* * *

><p>Brennan was programming an address into the GPS as Booth pulled away from the club. He felt bad that he had to practically pry Brennan from Gabriel until Sabrina told Brennan she could babysit him the following day. The Matthews had to go get supplies for the club and were planning on leaving him with a sitter but Brennan quickly blurted out that they had no plans and would gladly take him. It was only then she remembered to ask Booth if he was okay with it, which he was more than happy to make Brennan happy. He secretly was hoping the more exposure to children she had, the better his chances were to talk to Brennan about having one of their own someday.<p>

"I have somewhere I'd like to go if that's okay with you," Brennan requested.

"Sure Bones. Where are we going?"

She returned the GPS to its holder and hit the start button. "Just follow the navagational coordinates that I had programmed."

"Okay, but where will it take us?" Booth emphasized, trying to draw it out of her.

"You'll see now keep your eyes on the road and drive."

"Sure thing Dr. B," Booth sang with a smirk. A quick look to his right confirmed that Brennan was indeed glaring at him, causing his smirk to widen into a mischievous grin.

It wasn't a long drive, only about thirty minutes from the club before the navigation system chirped that they had reached their destination. Booth's brow furrowed as he saw nothing but trees and a dirt road with a mailbox that obviously led to someone's residence.

"Slow down Booth, you're turning up that dirt road."

"That's someone's property Bones, it doesn't lead anywhere."

"I know it is, now would you please turn."

Booth obeyed and turned up the narrow dirt road. A sign displayed the message 'private property, enter at your own risk' and Booth audibly swallowed as he nonchalantly touched his waist to make sure his firearm was still there. The road continued for about two miles through the forest before it broke into a wide open pasture. A beautiful two story log cabin sat alone near the middle of the open field and Booth hoped the owner was friendly. Brennan smiled as he pulled up next to the house and cut the engine.

"Do you know the owners, Bones?"

"Yes I know them very well," Brennan stated as she jumped out the car.

He cautiously got out himself and walked around to meet up with her. She took his hand and strode to the front door but didn't make a move to knock or ring the door bell.

"Well, you gonna knock or what, Bones? Are you sure you know these people because the idea of a gun in my face for trespassing wouldn't be the highlight of my day."

Brennan looked lovingly at Booth before placing a key in his hand. "Unless you plan to shoot yourself for trespassing on your own property, you should have no fear of being shot. And I don't need to knock because as you can see, we have a key."

Booth's jaw fell slack as he looked between the key and Brennan. It took a few minutes before he found his voice. "You bought a house?"

"Remember when I had custody of Andy and you tried to convince me to buy a house? Well, I decided it would be a good investment after all so I bought this place as our vacation home."

"Bones, that was years ago. Just now you decided to listen to me?"

"Yes," Brennan stated matter of factly.

Booth growled before scooping her up and kissing her soundly. "You're unbelievable! I just love you so much, Bones!"

"Did I do good?"

"Good no, great maybe, superb definitely. I'm just in shock at the moment."

"I like this state and Jesse and Sabrina. I figured this would be a nice place to get away once in awhile. We can work on the decorating and what type of furnishings we want together to see if we can cohabitate."

Booth raised an eyebrow. "Oh so this is a test run to see if we can live together without killing each other?"

"I hope you didn't mean that literally."

"Of course not Bones."

"Then yes. Now let's go inside and explore."

Booth put the key in the lock and popped the door open. They walked around in awe, loving the natural wood decor with the floor to ceiling windows, exposed beams, and a spiral staircase. The fully insulated basement created an extra floor to the house, a place where Booth insisted to use to create his man cave. The five bedrooms upstairs offered plenty of room for them and guests, with one bedroom most likely becoming Parker's.

They spent the next few hours discussing colors and furniture before they decided they should head out and get something to eat before returning to the nightclub for the evening.

* * *

><p>The crime-fighting couple found themselves sitting in the VIP section again. Jesse and Sabrina hadn't returned from taking Gabriel to the babysitters so they made themselves comfortable while a waitress took their order. Brennan saw Audrey at the bar and excused herself to go talk to her for a minute. Booth watched in amusement as Audrey's demeanor melted in Brennan's presence. The dark blue dress she wore hugged her curves as her relaxed ringlets of hair bounced around her shoulders. Whatever Brennan said caused Audrey's face to almost break from the giant grin she wore. After a few nods then a kiss to Brennan's hand, she returned to the table.<p>

"What was that smile she gave you all about?" Booth asked curiously.

Brennan shrugged. "She likes my dress."

"I'm sure she does but it was something you said that made her smile like that, now spill."

"No. A girl has to have some secrets."

Booth looked at her shocked. "Where did you learn that phrase?"

"Sabrina," she mused.

"Impressive. Between her and Angela, you might learn a whole new modern language."

"You're mocking me, aren't you?" Brennan leered.

Booth grinned mischievously. "Never."

The waitress arrived with Booth's beer and Brennan's wine. "On the house of course. I hope the wine is to your liking?"

Brennan took a sip and smiled. "Yes, it's perfect thank you."

The waitress winked at her before leaving.

"I'm beginning to think I need a fly swatter when I come in here with you."

"Why? I haven't seen any musca domestica linnaeus in this building," Brennan wondered, not understanding what he meant.

"No, not for actual flies Bones, for the women. You're a walking chick magnet in here."

"Well I am quite a catch."

Booth's eyes twinkled at her. "Yes you are."

Brennan blushed at his statement, ducking her head before peeking up to catch Booth's intense gaze on her. They stayed locked like that until the sound of clearing throats caused them to break apart to see the Matthews had arrived.

"And our friends talk about us making googily eyes at each other," Sabrina said and Jesse snorted in agreement.

Both of them blushed at her statement before hiding behind their drinks.

* * *

><p>The next day Booth and Brennan arrived at the Matthews house to pick up Gabriel. Jesse let them in as Sabrina finished putting stuff together for them.<p>

"I know you like facts Bren so I made a list of basically everything you need to know but I am hoping that aside from the basics, you'll ignore the list and go by instinct," Sabrina said as she handed the list to Brennan.

"You know I don't have gut feelings or instincts, Sabrina."

"Yes you do you just like to hide it. You also have Seeley and he'll help you out. Believe in yourself."

Brennan looked to Booth and smiled. "What time do you want us to drop him off and where?"

"Well I'm assuming you'll be at the club again tonight so come back here at 6pm. That should give us all time to eat and get ready and get him to his babysitter. Why don't you guys bring what you're planning to wear tonight with you and we'll all get ready here and go out to dinner together. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great," Booth agreed.

Jesse grabbed Gabriel and after both parents said their goodbyes, handed him off to Brennan while Booth got the diaper bag and car seat.

"Have fun guys," Sabrina called after them as they left.

Being that they had a hotel suite, they decided to return there to spend the day with Gabriel. Brennan felt more comfortable being in a private environment so she could get accustomed to Gabriel's wants and needs without the public's criticizing eyes on her. Gabriel had fallen asleep during the car ride over so Booth set him, car seat and all, in their room. When he joined Brennan in the kitchen, he found her unfolding the list Sabrina had given her and beginning to read it intently. Without a second thought, he snatched it up and held it out of her reach.

"I wasn't finished with that Booth."

"Unless he has allergies or medication to take, then you don't need this. He eats, sleeps, and poops. You're a genius so you'll figure out what he wants."

"But Booth," Brennan began to whine but he cut her off with a held up finger.

"Sabrina and Jesse trust us and she even said it herself for you to go by instinct. Now go sit on the balcony and relax until Gabriel wakes up from his nap."

Brennan huffed and was about to argue but decided against and left. Booth looked back to make sure she was out of sight before he looked at the list himself. As he got to the fourth line he chuckled and decided Brennan should read it after all. He quickly headed for the balcony and tried to hide the smirk when he saw Brennan was brooding. He stepped up behind her lounge chair and put the list in front of her.

"I'm sorry Bones, I know you need the facts so here is the list. I guess you only read a line or two when I took it."

Brennan looked up and glared. "I was only able to read the first line."

"Sorry. Do me a favor and read it out loud please. I want the facts too," Booth insisted, hoping Brennan didn't catch on to his playful tone.

He sat in the lounge chair next to her then smiled, waving his hand in gesture for her to speak.

"Okay um Gabriel will want a bottle about every four hours. Feed him some baby food if he doesn't seem satisfied with just the bottle. Directions are on the formula container to make his bottles. He has no medicine to take or any allergies. Diaper changes when he needs it. Sometimes he just wants to be held or entertained. If you are still reading this then I am disappointed in you Bren. He's a small human and you're a genius with a big heart. Booth told me about Andy. You'll make a great mother someday and I hope having my son in your care helps you realize that. We'll see you later, Sabrina."

Brennan finished the letter and sat there motionless. Booth's chuckles snapped her out of it and she turned to glare at him. "Did you put her up to this?"

Booth waved his hands in surrender. "Oh no Bones that was all her."

Brennan was about to argue when a wail from inside caught her attention. She wordlessly got up and went to their bedroom where the infant was crying. She quickly unbuckled him and pulled him easily into her arms where his head instantly fell to her shoulder as she soothingly rubbed his back. His crying gradually dissipated to quiet whimpers. They stayed like that for a few minutes before his head popped up and he looked at her. He seemed confused by her face at first, probably expecting one of his mothers, but then he smiled a cheeky smile and Brennan laughed.

"Well aren't you quite the charmer Mr. Matthews. How about we go find Uncle Booth so you can coat him with your over-secreting salivary gland production? How does that sound?"

Gabriel giggled as if he understood causing Brennan to laugh wholeheartedly as she carried him out of the room and to their unsuspecting victim.

* * *

><p>Two weeks flew by quickly and before they knew it, it was time to head back to Washington, DC. They weren't as sad this time though, knowing they would now have a house they could return to anytime they wanted to escape the city life.<p>

It was their last evening at the nightclub and sitting at their usual table, they were enjoying the drag show that was performing on stage and their friend's company. Brennan fell in love with Gabriel and got to babysit him two more times after the first trial and error day. With Booth's help, they fell into an easy routine of caring for the infant.

Their vacation house was now livable, having had painters paint the colors they picked and setting up the furniture they had ordered and delivered. Booth started arguing about cost but Brennan compromised by telling him he could pay for whatever alterations and furniture he wanted for the basement. After hiring a cleaner to keep up on it in the time they weren't there, they also gave a key to the Matthews who would also look after it for them.

Their waitress Hailey, who had been serving them the whole two weeks they were there, stopped by with another rounds of drinks.

Brennan raised her wine glass. "A toast to friends and the families we create."

Jesse, Sabrina, and Booth cheered, "To friends and family," Before clanging their glasses together and drinking.

Brennan turned to Booth and smiled. "I have a confession to make."

"Oh, what's that?"

She slid her wine glass over until it was in front of him.

"It's wine Bones," Booth said confused by her actions.

Jesse and Sabrina seemed as equally confused and shrugged when Booth looked to them for a clue.

"Taste it."

"Bones it's not going to mix well with my beer."

"Just taste it, please," she pleaded.

Booth eyed her suspiciously, wondering where she was going with this. He picked up the glass and cautiously sniffed it. The aroma was that of grapes which he expected it to be. Bringing it to his lips he took a small sip then paused. His brows furrowed in confusion and he took a hefty mouthful this time. Brennan immediately saw the alert in his eyes and she smiled as he set the glass down.

"It's grape juice," Booth concluded.

Wordlessly, Brennan got up and settled herself onto Booth's lap. She pulled his tie out that got trapped between them and looked at him with adoring eyes. She knew this simple gesture would hit home with him and she wasn't disappointed when realization dawned on him.

"No, yeah?" He asked expectantly.

She nodded in affirmation and his grin was so grand it nearly split his face in two.

"Oh my God Bones, you're pregnant!" He shouted gleefully as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her soundly on the lips.

When they pulled apart Jesse looked up to Dana in the DJ booth and gave a thumbs up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, before we bring out our next performer, let's give a congratulatory round of applause to our good friends who just found out they're expecting!" Dana boomed over the sound system as a flood light swung around and shone on the happy couple.

Booth pulled Brennan tighter to him as the whole place thundered with applause. Even though they were surrounded by friends and strangers, they only had eyes for each other.

_Everything happens eventually. _

* * *

><p><strong>This last chapter I literally just wrote because I felt it needed closure. As of right now I have no other Bones stories I'm writing but I promise I will the minute another idea pops in my head! Thanks for all the reviews! <strong>


End file.
